


Heraldry

by Nephritic_Hypnotist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is bad at Giving Gifts, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Acceleration, Torture, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephritic_Hypnotist/pseuds/Nephritic_Hypnotist
Summary: Bill Cipher has won. In exchange for her friends and family's lives, Mabel leaves Dipper in the demon's hands and promises to get him the last piece to take Weirdmaggedon global. Dipper, left in a bubble, does what he has to to save lives - and if that means dealing with the dream demon, then so be it. And Bill Cipher has big plans for his Pine Tree.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 82
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

The symbol of a shooting star flashed across the monstrous Bill Cipher's eye. Then a pine tree, then a shooting star. Over and over, it felt like forever he switched back and forth, taunting our grunkles, but I knew it was only seconds. He was choosing which of us would die, in a sick game of eenie, meenie, miney mo. Trapped, I struggled within his grip, but couldn't think of a solution. Then, from next to me, came a voice.

"Wait! I want to make a deal!"

His eye paused, flickering back to normal. "Oh really? Dear Shooting Star, what do you want from me?"

My sister paled, but resolutely spoke up. "I will get you the equation, but… but you have to promise not to hurt my friends or family!" She slammed her fists down upon the hand holding us captive as she spoke.

"Well well well well well. Little Shooting Star will get me the equation. And how will you do that? And what's to keep you from lying to me, or tricking me, like those two geezers are trying to do." His eye crinkled in glee.

I looked over, confused, at my grunkles. Now that I wasn't having the life squeezed out of me, I saw the trick. 'Grunkle Stan' had six fingers. They swapped clothes! Mabel deflated, unsure of what to say.

"I know, hows about I take Pine Tree here as collateral? Keep him nice and safe while you convince Sixer to give it to me. Oh, and if anybody leaves Gravity Falls, his safety is no longer guaranteed."

"Wait a second! Don't I get a say about this? I… We went through all the trouble to get Mabel back, and now you are separating us again?! That isn't fair." I finally managed to speak up. Damnit Dipper, think of something useful here!

"Well kid, you shoulda made a deal, and at least I am not gonna kill you." His eye loomed massive in front of me and Mabel, still trapped in one of his six hands. "So is it a deal Shooting Star?"

Glumly, she nodded. "It's a deal."

He reverted back into his now familiar triangle form, setting us on the ground, and reached out a hand covered in cerulean flames. The Grunkles gaped, staring at us from inside their prison, as Mabel took Bill Cipher's hand and shook it. Then Bill snapped his fingers, and all went black as I crashed to the ground.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed, a much comfier one than my one at the Shack. The temperature was perfectly comfortable, and the bed was soft, silky and warm. There was enough light to see by, but there were no windows in the room. I got up, unsure of myself, stepping cautiously for traps, but I could not find any. That didn't mean there weren't any, but my fears were assuaged for now.

The room contained a nice oak desk, dresser, and a bookshelf, but lacked any other real furniture. The dresser was filled with outfits that matched mine, all in my size. It creeped me out how mundane it all seemed. Just a basic bedroom with two doors. Opening one, I found a bathroom with a giant bathtub, more like a hot tub than a normal bathroom. Testing, I discovered that yes, it did have jets. The room sparkled in all its luxuriousness, and so far there had been no sign of Cipher. The other door led to a hallway with two other doors and a small room with a table and chairs. Testing the other doors, I found they were locked. Damn. I am trapped in this nice little house. 

I took a deep breath and shouted "Bill Cipher! Show yourself!"

There came a popping sound from behind me, and I spun around to find the demon floating there, relaxing with his cane.

"Like the digs Pine Tree? I made it just for you."

I wanted to yell at him, to tell him off, but to be honest, I did kind of like the house. So I took the middle ground and sulked."Eh. It's missing a front door."

"Well of course it is! Did you think I would let you out? You are my insurance policy after all, and now you get to live happily in peace while your family still lives in the shack, which I believe is currently upside down and inhabited with all sorts of creatures. Now you just tell me here if there is anything I can do to make this place more to your liking Pine Tree."

I couldn't meet his eye as I spoke. "There is no kitchen, and what is behind those locked doors?"

"Oh don't you worry your little head about that kid, this is a bubble, just ask for food while imagining what you want and it shall appear." He stated grandly, "After you eat the dishes will disappear too, so no need to worry about that. Across from your room is the library, and the other room is a workroom. You can have access to those if you agree to a deal of mine."

I stared at him, aghast and angry. "What makes you think I would ever make a deal with you?"

He just leaned on his cane and said, "I figured it might get a bit boring in here, and you haven't even heard the details yet." He shrugged. "It's up to you after all."

I huffed, turning away from Bill, but he just floated around to remain in front of me. "Fine…" I groaned and facepalmed, knowing that I would regret this later, "What are the terms?"

Bill got this gleam in his eye, he rubbed his hands together, and began. "I want you - Pine Tree, yes you - to be my herald, my announcer, my Moses so to speak."

"You want me to climb a mountain and come down with commandments?" I asked skeptically.

"No, no, I want you to announce my coming to the world, and the coming of Weirdmaggedon to all the people in it. Give them a chance to get used to the idea of magic, perform a few 'miracles'. I'd teach you the magic necessary, including some rituals of mine to teach the world so they can worship me as they please. Or," he chuckled, "they can beg for mercy appropriately."

I thought about it, then shook my head fiercely. "No way. I am not making a deal with you ever again. I learned my lesson after you stole my body and turned me into a puppet!"

He shrugged. "It's your loss, kid. Might as well enjoy yourself while you are stuck here. I mean, your sister did agree to it, and she hasn't gotten the equation yet. I left you a shelf of mystery novels. If you do decide to change your mind, just let me know." With that said he disappeared.

  
  


* * *

Bill crinkled his eye as he watched his Pine Tree pace back and forth, unable to get Bill's offer out of his head. Of course he couldn't, because this bubble was designed specially for Pine Tree, designed to make him obsess over Bill, and eventually submit completely to Bill's will after being surrounded by magic and rift energies so completely. Matter, time, memory, they all bent to Bill's will in here, and so too would Pine Tree.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four days, or at least I think it's been four days. I've slept four times, but Mabel still hasn't gotten me out of this. No doubt she is planning something with Great Uncle Ford, but for her to leave me in here… It sucks. Ugh. I've already read through all the books on the bookshelf, and you just cannot get the same enjoyment from a mystery novel the second time. 

The thing is, if I accept Bill's deal, I could save a lot of people's lives. But on the other hand, this is likely some ploy to prevent us being able to stop him. But perhaps if I agree I'll be able to save Robbie and Gideon and the rest of the Zodiacs. I think… I have to take the deal. Because by now he could just kill Robbie and then the Zodiac circle wouldn't work. That and the library access. I mean… how could I resist that? It's too tempting. I know you cannot trust anything that Bill offers, but I can't take it anymore. Not this perfect isolation. I choose reality, not this false fantasy bubble he gave me.

I called out, "Bill Cipher! I am ready to make a deal."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. This time with a great amount of fanfare. The world shuddered, and from out of a triangular decoration he arrived, brick by brick turning around from blue fiery border into his normal yellow figure.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A more pliable sapling I take it?

I glared at him, refusing to answer his latter question. "Look, I have been thinking, and I don't want you to hurt any of the Zodiacs. But what I don't get, is why you want me to be your herald. Why not pick Gideon or someone with… people skills?"

"Because you were the one who nearly stopped me! And because I like you Pine Tree. You are my favorite meatsack after all. Besides, I want to see you, the one who unraveled the mysteries of Gravity Falls, the one who cares for all the weirdness, to be the one to announce my world of weirdness. Sixer betrayed me, Gideon betrayed me, Mabel would be better as my personal party planner, and I don't want to see you die to curiosity."

"You didn't say you wouldn't hurt them…" I pointedly remarked.

"That is because I might. Have to leave my options open after all. But. I will promise not to kill them if you agree to never form the circle again. I'll put insurance on you, just in case they try to do it without your knowing either."

I rubbed my elbow, thinking it over. I knew better than to ask for nobody to die… he was a demon after all. "I suppose I accept your terms. I'll be your herald, and in exchange you won't kill the rest of the Zodiac members." 

"Deal?" His hand lit up in cerulean flames and I swear his eye crinkled into a smile.

"Deal." I took his hand, and gulping, shook it. The flames didn't hurt, but they did stay on my hand, eventually searing an image of Cipher into it after swirling into a triangle. I flexed my hand, and it bent naturally, kind of like a really cool tattoo on my palm.

He rubbed his hands together, then snapped his fingers. "Well, it's been great dealing with you Pine Tree, but I have to let you know… It'll probably take you around seven years to master the magic you need, six if you dedicate yourself. So, I'll speed up time here so that the henchmaniacs don't get bored. Besides, it's not like the world would believe a thirteen year old kid. You'll need some oomph, some reason for them to believe you. But I guess I'll show you to the library and workroom, let you start your first lesson."

I swallowed, suddenly aware of what I had agreed to, a lifetime probably of spreading Bill's word to the unsuspecting world outside. They would never believe me, thinking I was just another crazy loon. Then Weirdmaggedon would arrive and they would all die because they didn't listen, and it would be my fault…

Cipher interrupted my thoughts with a laugh, "Pine Tree. Mortal foolishness isn't your fault. Humanity needs a purge anyway, I mean, there are only so many pieces of furniture one demon needs, even when they are made of stoned meatsacks."

"Huh" I followed him to the locked doors. "Uh, why did you make the throne out of human statues? Isn't that kind of uncomfortable?"

"Tsk tsk. Pain is hilarious. Go ahead, open it up. It reacts to the sigil on your hand."

I nodded and twisted the handle, the latch turning easily under my grasp. This door led to the workroom, deduced from the lack of bookshelves. There was a large circular region on the side of the room, and a desk filled with all sorts of neat things. On top of the desk though, there was just a glowing rock and one of those marble stone pulverizing mixing bowl things.

"So Pine Tree. Your first task is to transfer the light shining from that stone into that mortar and pestle."

I looked at him, then back at the rock, eyeing it suspiciously. "That's it? No tricks? Just take the light off of a rock and put the light into a bowl." I may have sounded a bit sarcastic at this point.

"Yep. Now, you'll want to start by getting a feel for the magic. There are no magic incantations for this, no shortcuts, no Latin to help you. You have to grasp and bend light, and that is no ordinary light. It is caused by rift energies. I placed it there so you could get a feel for handling them. You'll need it for the miracles I want you to perform."

I leaned back, suddenly more wary. "How long is this going to take?"

Bill chortled. "Ah, finally asking the right questions." He fake wiped a tear from his eye. "Three years, give or take. I expect you to work on it daily."

I sputtered. "Three years? I am only twelve. That's a quarter and will be a fifth of my life by the time I finish."

"Congratulations, Pine Tree. You can do math. Now do you want to learn how to actually do it?"

I paused, realizing my cockiness. Did I want to be sassing Bill Cipher? There was a lot he could do to me without breaking Mabel's deal. He is in the power seat now, and we are all trying vainly to fight back against him, but we lost - didn't we? I sighed and answered. "Will I be able to see my family?"

"When they give me the correct formula for breaking the barrier, but I expect Sixer will take this time to regroup and try to plot a new strategy for defeating me. They don't know that you'll be in here learning magic."

I nodded. "Since you said you'll speed up time, I take it that means that my three years won't be three years for my family. How long will it be for them?"

"Ah ah ah Pine Tree. I never said I'd give that information away to you. Let's just say they won't be missing you that much, so I wouldn't miss them either."

Grrrr. Ugh Bill Cipher is so infuriating! Could he just give a straight answer? I'm gonna be working for him now! Anyway, I picked up the rock. It was fairly heavy for the size, a whitish color, with some speckles in it. I think it's an igneous rock, since it doesn't have lines in it. I'll have to do research on the stone. 

I waited for Bill Cipher to hurry up and leave. I don't want his company. I guess I want to be alone for the next seven years. Is that the only other option? I shook my head to dispel those thoughts, they would lead to depression and giving up, and I had no time to wallow in sadness. 

Anyways, when he finally left, I went to explore the library. It was a massive structure, bigger than the rest of the building put together. Going up to one shelf, I saw it was a selection of magic tomes. I almost salivated thinking I would get to study this. Another shelf was filled with ancient histories, another with biographies of people I had never heard of. Yes there was a large glyph of Bill in all his glory to one side of the room, near some very comfortable reading chairs and a table presumably for book deposition, but shit. Was that? The journals were in here, along with a fourth and fifth journal? I carefully, while totally not crying pulled out Journal # 3. It was here, with all its little tears, and the additions I made. Not destroyed. I sniffled some, but 100% did not cry while hugging that book. I flipped through the pages, reminiscing on all the adventures we had shared, and all the creatures I hadn't yet discovered.

"I would like a black light!" I wished while picturing my black light, and in front of me a UV flashlight not unlike the one I used before appeared. So it seems that food summoning will work on other objects too. The next several days I spent going over in great detail the first three journals in both black light and normal light, decoding the messages, looking for any clues to help my family. I discovered this about deals with Cipher:

'Do not break a deal with Bill Cipher. If you do your soul is forfeit. He has not told me what he does with those who break deals with him, but I imagine the consequences are grave.'

Ugh, not helpful Grunkle Ford. Then again, he was suckered by Bill big time. At least I know that he is an evil demon who wants to spread armaggeddon across the world. 

"Tsk Tsk Pine Tree," he interrupted, and I jumped from the shock. I hadn't noticed him arrive. "It's rude to call your ruler evil. I am not evil after all, just not aligned with humanity's interests. I just want to party in a fresh dimension. Evil is very subjective after all. And you haven't been working on your magic training. Guess those books mean more to you than me."

"Of course they do! And, well... " I quickly tried to come up with an excuse, shuffling my feet. "I was hoping the journals would have a clue as to how to use the stone, or information on the rift. I have no clue where to start on the project you assigned me."

"Wow Pine Tree, already trying to placate me and make up an excuse. If that was the case why not look in the section on magic? I think you just wanted to relive your summer memories. Why I'd even make a wager on it! You were either searching for some way to defeat me, or…" He leaned in close, grabbed my chin, and tilted it up towards his eye, "you were relishing your memories of discovery. Don't I provide you with wonders to discover? Isn't this a very nice prison cell? I could take the journals away if you like. You don't seem very appreciative. I give you all these nice things; a bubble of your own, not murdering your friends. The least you can do is keep your end of the deal."

I tried not to fidget under his gaze, I had to stay strong, but I quailed. The memory of him holding Mabel and I as he switched between us, making our Grunkles watch as he decided who to kill. The hopelessness I felt in that situation resurfaced, and I would have sank to the floor, but Bill's hand was holding me up. Instead my posture slumped, and I looked at my shoes. Resting near my shoes was the third journal, opened to Bill's entry. 'If he gains physical form, all hope is lost!' This wasn't the cheerful muse of Ford's tale, this was the maniacal ruler of Gravity Falls. It hurt to speak, but I had to.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

He over exaggeratedly lifted one hand to where an ear would be if he had one, saying "Huh? I can't hear you!"

Aggravating triangle. Louder, I spoke. "I said I am sorry. I didn't think about your feelings when I found the journals. I was overcome with joy that they survived after you burned them."

"That's better." He swirled around me, splitting into three. "But you need to get to work on your magic training if you want to succeed at giving humanity any chance of survival. I won't just throw you to the wolves if you aren't ready. Wouldn't want you to get shot by some meatsack after all. After you learn rift manipulation you'll learn barrier magic, specifically repulsor barriers"

"Would you, please teach me about the rift?"

"Certainly. All you had to do was ask nicely."

So Bill Cipher began teaching me about dimensional physics, the rift, and the nightmare realm. Months passed under his tutelage, and I began to get a grasp of the theory behind the rift energies. Eventually, after trying some very odd things including drinking rift juice, I began to sense the rift energy coming off the rock outside of seeing it. This was the first step to being able to control it. Over time I grew a bit less angry at him, he was doing what he needed to in order to prevent himself from dying, and he wasn't being cruel to me while doing it. I did miss Mabel though, I even missed her screaming about sleepovers with Candy and Grenda. 


	3. Chapter 3

I cupped my hand around the light, willing it to pool into my hand, preventing it from slipping out. It was more like a gel now than a bunch of photon waves. The rock couldn't actually produce light of its own, the light was wrapped around and sticking to the rock. My job was to peel the slimy gel away from the rock. Now I was able to feel it, but tugging on it did nothing, except let light pour out from between my fingers. 

Fuck this. I've been working on it for what feels like years, not that I can tell time in here. Once I tried marking days on the wall, but after a few days they disappeared, just like my dirty laundry does. I guess the house does self cleaning every few days too. At least the books in the library stay where I put them, and the magic workroom, well, I haven't made a mess in there really that I haven't cleaned up. Asking Bill doesn't work either, he either ignores the question or says something about time being what he makes it. I strongly suspect that he stopped time outside the bubble, or accelerated time in here to make it effectively the same. I've slowly stopped missing Mabel as much, though I still miss spending time with her. I haven't gained weight, despite mostly eating junk food. I suspect magic shenanigans. Am I even eating real food? Where does it come from? These are the questions that keep me chewing my shirt at night. The easy, cop out answer is Bill Cipher's magic, but then I ask myself if I can one day learn to conjure things.

Today I had an idea, I want to make a UTube video about Weirdmaggedon and have it posted all across the world in people's native languages, make it unavoidable. Even have it broadcasted on TV for those who don't understand the internet. Showcase the devastation, the monsters, some of the henchmaniacs, and tell the world about Bill Cipher. 

"Hey Bill! I have an idea!"

He appeared from inside the painting in the library, floating out of it in a creepy manner. "Yes Pine Tree?"

"As your herald I want to spread your word through a series of UTube videos. Introduce humanity to Weirdmaggedon ahead of me showing up and performing miracles."

"Well well well well well, you want to reignite your 'Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained'? It will have to be on a new account, and I shall have to approve every video. You can start making them once you are seventeen."

"I was hoping you could magic them so that they appear in everyone's native language, as well as making it so that the videos get enough views to… what's the word, be seen by everyone. Even put it on TV."

"I can do that, but in public you'll have to refer to me with respect, either using my full name, calling me Lord Cipher, or Master Cipher."

That was a simple enough deal, and it was only in public, so I agreed. We shook on it, and our hands lit up with blue fire, sealing the deal. 

"How is your progress going with the rock?" he asked, straightening his bowtie.

"I've managed to grasp the light a little bit, but I cannot pull on it effectively." I replied.

He patted me on the head, ruffling my hair, accidentally revealing my birthmark. When he saw it he pulled my hair out of the way and looked closer, but I shrugged off his hand and patted down my hair, feeling very self conscious.

"Pine Tree. Why did you never tell me you had an asterism decorating your skin?" His voice got super reverby, and frankly, it terrified me.

"Asterism?"

"A pattern of stars."

"Well," I said embarrassed, "It's my birthmark. It makes me look like a freak."

He just stared at me for a long few seconds, and then bellowed in laughter. "Freak? Why you've seen some real freakish things. What would make you a freak is that you are talking to a triangle. Why it brings a tear to my eye that you would be mocked for such a beautiful mark. It's a perfect map of Ursa Major. You should feel blessed to have it upon your skin."

Ironically, his speech made me feel a little bit better. Yeah, I kind of was a freak, but that was okay now. It was the end of the world, and chaos reigned. Hell, there were bubbles of pure madness out there. Being a freak just meant I fit in with Bill's squad, and for God's sake I did work for him. 

"I want you to show it off." He stated matter of factly.

I sputtered. "What!? No."

He reached over and patted my head, saying, "Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree. You need to learn confidence in yourself. I did choose you after all."

"Yeah," I replied sarcastically, "as collateral to make sure Mabes actually does what she says she will."

"No, to be my messenger. To get a vaunted place in this new world order. I wasn't actually going to kill you. I would have killed Shooting Star, despite her giving me the rift in the first place."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Bill." To punctuate my point I just stared at him as though he was an idiot. "I love Mabel."

"Yes, yes, of course you do, but what has she ever done for you? You always sacrifice yourself for her. She never sacrifices herself for you." 

I stood there, frustrated as all hell. Part of me just wanted to give in to Bill, to agree with what he was saying, but that part would be betraying Mabel. And I knew there was time acceleration going on, but it must have been a year already and nothing from my family. It stung, and Bill's words just exacerbated it. I couldn't help myself, and just started sobbing. Why was I crying like this in front of Bill? I had to stop, but my tears kept coming.

"Why? Why Bill? Why remind me of that fucking fact?"

"I thought you search for the truth, Pine Tree."

Not that truth. Never that truth. The tears burned my eyes as I wiped them away furiously. I can't handle the idea that Mabel would… I've repressed the pain that she would… sacrifice me. Leave me to be imprisoned. Let me suffer who knows what kind of torment. 

Bill reached out and patted my back, letting me know he was here. And the torment I imagined, Bill didn't do any of it. He's been a good teacher, and fair to me in our deals. The only real thing he's done is make me wait longer to see them, and that's so that I can do my job successfully, without the henchmaniacs getting too bored, because surprisingly, Bill is fairly patient.

I sobbed for a while, crying out the nasty feelings in my heart, and Bill stayed with me through the whole thing. His expression was inscrutable, black sclera in his eye, but rubbing my back. Was he upset with me? Or with Mabel? Did he really care for me? Or did he just want to use me? Was this all a game to him? Did it even matter?

"Ugh Pine Tree. Your sappy feelings are getting to me." he huffed. "Look, I'll run you a bath of magic, and it should soothe away all your emotions. It can't fix all your problems, but it can make you not worry about them for a while. 

He led me to the bathroom, where he had me sit down on the toilet. "Watch this Pine Tree." He then proceeded to turn his hands into what looked like little waterfalls, with water the color of a pale sky that contained violet sparkles inside. He twisted his arms around to fill the tub from both angles, and as the magic liquid filled the hot tub sized bath. Bubbles rose to the surface and burst in a hue of dark blue. It entranced me, just watching the rivers of fluid fall, the sparkles catch the light, and the foam of navy blue. I found myself stripping without concern for Bill Cipher's presence, and got in. 

Aaaah, it felt heavenly. It was hot enough to prickle, but not enough to burn. Each bubble as it burst against my skin felt like a wave of cramps that hit suddenly, enough to hurt, then immediately the pain passed and with it the sadness lingering in my body. After Bill finished filling up the tub, he moved back and began to sing a soft lullaby while playing the piano. It should disturb me that now there is a piano in my bathroom, or that Bill is seeing me naked, but it doesn't. The fear and anguish just melted away with the cramps that came from the bubbles. The pain and resentment, the self deprecation, the sarcasm, all faded. The water swirled around my hands as I slowly moved about, and it felt wonderful.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed, full of peace. My body felt lethargic, but in tune with the world. Studying came easier, food was tastier, and the rock was a bit less frustrating. As time went on whenever I got tense I would request one of those baths, and Bill would give it to me. I wonder if there is a bad side effect to them - no, Bill wouldn't do that. That would break his deal with Mabel.

The years passed by quickly at times, slowly at others. I finally figured out how to move the light from the rock into the pestle and mortar, and after that began using it as a reagent in magical spells. I learned to create illusions and open a portal to a storage zone Bill created and filled with artifacts to worship him with, and I began work on creating a barrier to reflect attacks. When the time came to make the videos for Utube, Bill actually was so kind as to un-stone Sandra Himenez's cameraman and have him film the videos for me. It was my first time going outside in what felt like forever, and yet nothing had changed. I didn't see my family though, and I don't think they would recognize me, a young man with a cameraman and some henchmaniacs making videos about the apocalypse.

I did end up taking Bill's advice about my birthmark in private, trying to become comfortable with it just by myself. It wasn't easy, but I knew I could always conjure up an illusion of normal skin to cover it. That helped, and in fact I practiced that illusion a lot. I wore it during the recordings, which I think went well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to read more of my writing, you can read My Eyes, which I've published here on Ao3.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148081/chapters/37730321


	4. Chapter 4

It was during the middle of an interview with the monster that was a huge mouth and arm that Bill summoned me to the Fearamid. He was talking about how all he wanted was for people to get inside his mouth and how frustrated he was that nobody would do so. I spoke about his mobility issues, and asked him what he had been before. He didn't know, all he knew is that he had this insatiable desire to stick things in his mouth, not just people.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's all the time we have for you today. You'll be in one of the videos, so maybe you'll make it to stardom and people will come and get in your mouth."

The cameraman was pale as always, but he knew no harm would come to him while he was filming these changes. He finished filming a broad panorama scene and packed up his equipment.

"You sure you won't get in my mouth?"

I shook my head, saying "Master Cipher has called me to the Fearamid. I have to get going."

The monster frowned, but grumpily acknowledged my situation.

So me and the cameraman (I should probably learn his name) traversed the desolate landscape of Gravity Falls until we reached the space under the Fearamid. Looking around at the rubble, I saw a glowing portal. This must be for me. An eyebat swooped low and stoned the cameraman, lifting him up to the throne room. Gulping, I placed my hand into the portal.

The now familiar feel of Bill's magic washed over me as I was sucked into the portal, which disappeared with a pop behind me. It flared over my skin, clothes and burned cerulean, making my brand tingle in symbiosis. Next I knew, I stumbled out into the throne room of the Fearamid, where to my surprise, I saw Mabel and Grunkle Ford trapped in a pyramidal cage, surrounded by the henchmaniacs.

They looked the same as always, except disheveled. Mabel had some twigs stuck in her snarled hair, and she was wearing a white sweater with a four leaf clover on it. Grunkle Ford looked tense, and he was shouting at Bill, who was sitting on his throne. Neither seemed to notice me because they both had their hands on the bars of the cage, looking out at Bill.

"I gave you the formula, so why won't you give us Dipper back?!" Grunkle Ford shouted. 

Bill replied, drinking from a margarita glass of time punch, "Now now now Sixer, I made the deal with Shooting Star - not you."

Grunkle Ford screamed in rage at that and Mabel wrung her hands together. "Okay" she said. "Great Uncle Ford, tell it to me so it makes sense, then I'll tell it to Bill Cipher."

They started in bits and pieces, explaining a long and complicated formula involving things I had never heard of, like Hirsch's constant, and the ratio of the magnitude of weirdness. There were at least nine variables in there, but I kinda got it in my gut. If you just turn the magic sideways 17 degrees, it should fit in there, but then you twist it like a locker combination so that it explodes, or in this case, shatters the weirdness barrier. Throughout the entire explanation the henchmaniacs cackled and danced and made nuisances of themselves, trying to get Mabel to mess up, which she did frequently and had to start over. It was kind of sad honestly.

When they finally finished Mabel asked "Can I see my brother now?"

Bill laughed maniacally at her question "Sure ya can Shooting Star, just look to your right!"

When she looked over at me I gave a hesitant wave. 

"Dipper? Is that you? What happened to you?" She asked frightened.

"Dipper my boy he promised not to hurt you. Why do you appear to be a young adult?"

"You… got hot? And older?" I nodded, though taken aback by the hot comment.

"Well all this reunion time is saccharine sweet and all but I have a planet to take over. Pine Tree. I'll hold off for half a day to allow you to finish mastering your barrier, so hop to it."

"Yes Bill Cipher." I nodded to him and made my way to my bubble, but Mabel chased after me, their cage having disappeared.

"Wait Bro-Bro! I haven't gotten to see you in a few days. We were all so worried."

I put my head in my hand and sighed. "Look, lets just talk about this inside my bubble. I only have a half day to master this spell so I can go hopefully prevent a bunch of dead people."

I led them through the maze of hallways that was the fearamid to my bubble's door, where I opened it with my sealed hand. The front door appeared only after I turned seventeen and got to leave. It, like everything else, manifested as per Bill's will. But I was coming to be at peace with that. He wasn't a cruel ruler, he was just - different, insane, alien. Once I opened the door, I gestured for my family to enter. 

"This is fascinating." Ford gushed as he saw Mabel pass through the door and almost immediately disappear. "What is the mechanism behind this? A teleporter?"

"Just go through." I grumped.

He did so, and I followed close behind, shutting the door behind us. That triggered the timeflow to begin its speedup. 

"Ahhh" I sighed in relief, "Now I can answer your questions, though I am in danger of being shot at at any moment so I am gonna put up my shield." I did so, holding in my mind's eye the imagery of a thin plasticine layer that repelled everything with twice as much force as it was hit.

"Wait a second!" Mabel shouted. Wow she shouts loudly. "The deal I made said you wouldn't get hurt! And what's going on?!"

"I guess I should start at the beginning. Umm. Well, Bill was nice to me, and offered me a deal."

"Don't trust him!" interjected Ford.

"I know, I know, and I didn't. But he wanted me to work for him as an announcer of Weirdmaggedon. He wanted me to go to crowds of people and tell them how to worship him. I made the deal with him that I would be his herald, but he couldn't kill any of the zodiac members. In exchange for that, he wanted insurance that we couldn't form the zodiac wheel, so if three or more zodiacs hold hands, well, this seal will ensure that their hand disintegrates. And I reasoned it out too, it wouldn't be Bill doing the hurting, it would be our own folly. And the reason why I look like this is because I am seventeen, time flows differently in here then it does out there. He accelerated it so that I could practice magic and get my studies done in time for him to well, spread Weirdmaggeddon across the world. Any questions? Oh, and be aware of any little lasers shooting out at me from well, anywhere. They won’t harm me, but they can be unpleasant.”

“What is the time flow ratio between here and the outside world?” Ford asked.

“Bill said it was… two hundred and fifty times normal speed.”

Then a little laser shot out at me, coming from an angle I could see. It sparkled violet, which I know meant hunger. I blocked it, continuing my conversation.

Mabel gasped as the laser hit my shield and rebounded, skittering off into space and dissipating. Ford mentally calculated how old I would be.

"What?" I asked.

"So… I can't hold your hand Dipper?" 

"No, we just cannot create the zodiac circle. And now the Zodiacs don't have to die for it. And Grunkle Ford, the reason I am not eighteen yet is because I have been making videos!" I said with a big smile on my face. "If you want you can see them."

"Ugh, see your stupid nerdy videos. No thank you." Mabel grumped.

"Well, I for one would be happy to view what my grand-nephew has been doing." 

Another laser blasted at me, and I blocked it with ease. I took Ford over to the computer where Sandra Himenez's cameraman was sitting, working on editing the new footage together. I showed him my earlier videos, which I had started doing about five months ago. They introduced folks to various members of the henchmaniacs, and laid out the ground works for worshipping their new demonic overlords. The newer videos were a tour of Gravity Falls after Weirdmaggedon hit, and various interviews with monsters. Ford watched closely, but five minutes in Mabel got bored and started tugging on my shirt.

"Dipper… Dipper… Dipper! Your videos suck. Show me what's cool about this place."

I had an idea. "Mabes, how about this? Close your eyes."

She shrugged and closed her eyes, and I clapped my hands, summoning a box of Smile Dip. At that Ford turned and frowned, saying "Hey, isn't that stuff supposed to be dangerous for children?"

Mabel shrieked loudly, having opened her eyes. "OMG! Thank you!" She squealed loudly, making both me and Ford wince as she grabbed the box and ran off to get really really high. 

"Is it safe for her to be that enthusiastic?" he asked.

I shrugged and returned to the video, blocking the laser that burst out at me. I was starting to get really peeved with Ford's questioning. We finished the videos and began to talk. 

"So Dipper," he said as he polished his glasses, "what exactly are you doing here? Other than making videos? Bill Cipher wouldn't just speed up your life for that."

I looked to the side, unsure of how to break the news. "I'm learning magic. And what makes you so sure there is another ulterior motive? Bill has been nothing but nice to me this whole time!"

"How do you know he isn't conning you? That you aren't falling for his lies?"

"Cause there is no point in him lying anymore - he's won if you hadn't noticed! And where were you and the rest of my friends and family? Gone! You all abandoned me for four years! I know, I know it was like four days for you, but still! You left me to be tortured or worse! I know what Bill wants in return for all this - worship. And not from me." At this point we were shouting quite loudly. 

"Remember that he is an interdimensional criminal!"

"And you aren't?"

"I've been fighting against Bill for thirty years, dodging his goons, trying to stop him. I threw my life away not coming back!"

"And how should I know that's true!? You sure sounded like you had lots of fun running around stealing infinity dice!"

At that moment a laser hit me from below and behind, I hadn't noticed that my shield flickered out in all the yelling. It made me giddy, and I started laughing uncontrollably. I put my shield back up.

"Psch! Hahahaha." I doubled over in laughter, and didn't see my grunkle come close.

"You little…" He lunged at me, and punched me hard in the face. It stung, really bad, and that's when it happened. He flew backwards from an unseen force and crashed hard into the wall, headfirst, with a clang. Oh. Fucking. Shit. My mirth from earlier dissipated instantly and I rushed to go check on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Red. That's what I saw, leaking out from a cut in his temple. Blood, coming from his head. Shit shit shit shit. I started pacing back and forth, starting to panic. "No! This isn't good. This is really really really bad!" I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. "Ummm. Fuck." I checked his breathing, he was out cold, but still breathing. I really needed to check to see if it was just a cut or if he was bleeding internally. But how to do so?

"Bill!" I shouted. "I need your help!" I knew that he was busy, but this trumped it. I needed him.

He leaned in from the picture of himself in the sitting room we were in saying, "Really Pine Tree… oh. Yeah I am sorry kid, but I can't help you."

"What!? Bill I need to know he is going to be okay!" At this Bill Cipher had fully entered the room and was examining Ford.

"See here," and he imagined up a holographic representation of my grunkle's skull, pulling back the layer of skin and revealing the fleshy interior, trapped by the metal plate inserted into his skull, "I can't do anything, or even see into his brain since he put a lead plate into his skull. Can't tell if he has a concussion or anything." His eyelashes furrowed into a look of concentration. 

"Uhhh…" I scanned the room, looking for anything that could help. The cameraman freaking out in a corner, trying not to attain attention, the sounds of Mabel nomming on Smile Dip coming from the dining room, but nothing helpful. Just more blood leaking out of his head. I gulped. "What if we got rid of the plate?"

Bill's eye flashed into a light bulb. "Pine Tree! That's genius! Here - I'll give you the surgical skills you need to remove it. Be very careful. Look into my eye and take my hands."

I couldn't get the image of Great-Uncle Ford's blood dripping from a cut in his head out of mine, but I took a few deep breaths, in-out, in-out, and grasped Cipher's hands resolutely. I needed to do this. I swallowed, and raised my eyes to his one. Immediately, a pain in my hands began to flare up as biological information flickered across his eye too fast for my brain to catch. Flashes of surgical procedures, how to hold a scalpel, what to do about bleeding - all filled my head and hands. Eventually the pain reached my head and turned into a throbbing headache, which faded away as the images finally ceased and a cool bloom fell over me. I was calmed, and I knew what to do. It wouldn't last though for I hadn't paid a price - this was a gift.

Bill Cipher materialized another room in the bubble, an operating studio, and carried Ford in gently surrounding him in a blue glow, floating him in and depositing him on the table. "Anaesthesia" he said as he handed me the plastic cover to go over Ford's mouth and nose. I knew there would be no microbes to attack or infect, nor would there be any emotion manipulating lasers to distract me, and I placed him under. Now was the moment of truth. 

I took the scalpel, and moved around to the back of his head. I carefully began cutting incisions into his head, literally about to scalp my great uncle. Peeling back the skin, I sliced away the ligaments holding it to the plate and deposited it on the medical tray. One section at a time, I removed the skin covering his head and plate. I didn't cut into the skull, but there was still lots of blood, and I sopped it up as best as I could. Blood dripped off the table making a drip, drip sound that counteracted the heart monitor Bill had hooked him up to.

Eventually, the plate was completely exposed. Thankfully, it seemed to be a titanium covering surrounding the lead, so he hadn't been you know, getting lead poisoning to the brain for ten plus years. It was secured with eight little screws, and I began the delicate work of unscrewing it from the bone. The screwdriver was slippery with my sweat and his blood, but one by one, the screws came out. I very carefully placed both hands on the dented plate, and lifted oh so gently. I gasped as I saw the exposed skull. There were little divots in it and shards of bone where the screws had been. 

Gently, I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder. Then another hand rubbed circles into my back, loosening the tight muscles there. "Don't worry Pine Tree, this is where I come in. You take a rest. I made you a couch so you can watch." 

I nodded, and went to rest upon the couch Bill had placed in the room, and internally grimaced when I saw it was made of living human skin. Of course. Just - not the time. I sighed and sunk into it, and it was surprisingly warm. I pulled the warm blanket over onto my body. I would be having nightmares about this for weeks, if not months. But I did it! I didn't screw up. Grunkle Ford would be okay! Bill had him now. And Bill was healing him. Now Bill did this by removing his brain entirely and poking and prodding at it, then shoving it back in his cranium, but Bill would be Bill.

I sighed, snuggling into the non human skin blanket. "Thank you Bill, so much. I just cannot thank you enough."

"Don't worry," he said with his usual glee, "I am taking my payment from Sixer. That metal plate was pesky, and I have wanted my puppet back. So I am taking him back. Now if you'll excuse me, you might not want to see this."

I shook my head determinedly. "No, I'll see this through. He kinda deserves it anyway, since he hit me." I moved over to watch.

Cipher shrugged, and sprouted two extra arms, then snapped his fingers all at once. Ford opened his eyes, but they were pale and unfocused. The sight of my great uncle laying there with his skull exposed staring blankly into the middle distance made me shudder, but I would endure. I said I would anyway. Cipher drew a third eye onto Ford - no this was Sixer's forehead in blue flame, and the searing of skin wafted into my nose. It flashed gold, then disappeared. 

"Your first orders are to remove that annoying unicorn hair barrier from around the Mystery Shack." Bill commanded.

Sixer just stared lifelessly up at the ceiling. He was now Bill's puppet in thought, word, and act. Bill then began placing the bits of flesh that covered his skull back onto his head, and healed them up so no seam was visible. He then floated the unconscious Ford back to the site of him passing out and I followed. As I left the operating room, it dissolved under my feet into a swirl of colors reminiscent of the rift. When I closed the door, it popped off the wall just like the memory doors in Grunkle Stan's dreamscape would if Bill pulled them off and crashed into the floor, dissipating in a poof of sparkles. I found Bill looming large over the cameraman.

"How about we make a deal - you say nothing about this to anyone, and you get to keep both your spleen and your caffeine?"

The quaking cameraman nodded, and said "Deal, Lord Cipher." They shook hands in a plume of aquamarine flame. Suddenly Bill was all nice again and returned to me. 

"Hey. Pine Tree. Look alive. Sixer won't notice the lack of skull metal, so you have to return to that moment too."

I smiled softly and nodded, and Bill gave me a hug. It was warm and so not soft, Bill is all edges, but it made me feel good, and squishy inside. Maybe this is why he calls us meatsacks.

I returned to the spot I had been at and motioned for Bill to wake Ford up. I was ready for this. I had to be. Bill disappeared, off to probably break the barrier. Ford stirred with a groan.

"Unhhh." I rushed over to him as he began to blearily look at me.

"You okay? You hit your head!" I whisper-shouted.

"Oww." he replied, massaging his temple.

"Yeah! Well maybe next time don't try to hit someone with a barrier that repulses all attacks! You and Mabel should go. I have work to do."

He glared at me as he got up. "You've changed son, and not in a good way."

I glared back at him. "I've grown up - in isolation, with no-one but Bill to keep me company. And you should talk, you used to worship him. Maybe you should try that again, see if he'll take you back." I reached into the pocket dimension I had access to, and pulled out one of the amulets that lay within and threw it at him. "Maybe he'll make you high priest or something."

After they left, I got back to the business of practicing my barrier ward. Eventually, a couple days later, Bill returned, and offered me a bath and a chat. I took him up on his offer. I soaked in the magical tub of awesomeness while discussing, and found myself completely relaxed in the warm embrace of the not-really-water.

"So Bill, what is it you want to talk about today?"

As rivulets of hot, pale sky colored fluid danced around my body, and sparkles burst against my skin, Bill Cipher lowered himself into the bathtub, causing a wave of water to crash against my neck, releasing tension I didn't know I had. "I wanted to thank you for returning my old puppet to me. It's fun screwing with his head."

I chuckled, and fussed with my hair. I felt a bit of a blush rising to my cheeks, and looked away. "You're welcome Bill. I didn't mean to hurt him though."

He reached out and gently grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him, not hide in shame. "I know, and you tried to help him. It's sweet that you care about him so much, but you don't need to."

Huh? Was Bill telling me that it was okay for me to have these angry feelings towards Ford, for abandoning me?

"Yes Pine Tree, that is what I am telling you. It's perfectly natural to feel bitter and resentment to those who abandoned you. They could have rescued you years ago, had they just hiked out to the Fearamid."

I looked away from his eye, conflicted in my thoughts. They really could have just rescued me earlier? Of course they could. Bill was just confirming my own fears. I started to tear up with frustration and anger, but a violet sparkle bumped into me and burst, leaving me overwhelmed with anger, but then it passed suddenly, leaving me feeling hollow inside. I scooted over to Bill and leaned up against his side, and just rested there. He reached around me and held me with one arm, just letting me be there. 

On impulse, I turned to him and gave him a peck on the side, then turned my back to him, blushing furiously.

"Oh no you don't Pine Tree. You face me now." he boomed. 

I squeaked and turned to face him, barely meeting his eye. I was a mouse here, and him a tom. Fear shook me as I raised my head, and he leaned down, shrunk, and nuzzled me. Yup. His arms grabbed me and squeezed me in a tight hug. I guess he liked it. 

"Now I know I don't have a proper meatsack mouth - or even basic anatomical structures, but I do appreciate your obesequiances."

"Would you… do that? With me? Kiss me… I mean?"

"Kid, first I'd have to come up with a humanoid form. But! I suppose I can work on that for my little sapling." He tweaked my nose, and I blushed, starting to imagine what he would look like. Maybe someone tall, dark, and handsome, the kind of guy that Mabel would ooh and aah over.

"Nope! I am yellow! And I won't have two eyes either, that would just be wrong on so many levels. But I do like that hairstyle you are thinking of. I think I'll use it."

Now of course him proclaiming this caused me to blush further, and I realized my nakedness and closeness of proximity by uhh… my penis getting hard. Eek! What do I do? This has never happened to me before! It got all warm down there, and now my junk was pointed up. I tried to pretend it wasn't happening since it was terribly embarrassing by pressing my legs together. Was this what Wendy's friends had been talking about - a hard on? And damn, I cannot remember their names. Jeff? No that was the gnome. 

Bill laughed, a maniacal cackle fit to rival the most epic of tyrannical villains - which, I suppose he was one of… anyway, he floated out of the tub, grinning with his eye. The sky blue liquid trailed off his pyramidal form like waterfalls, and he reached up and took off his hat, placing it above my head. "Now you just watch me make this form now, and I'll read your mind and adjust it based on what's inside."

I leaned on the side of the tub, resting my arms on the edge, watching Bill create this form. He started with the general form, sketching it in with his magic. It had four arms with upper forearms and hands made of pure blackness. The rest of it was yellow for sure though, and the form was kinda feminine, and totally naked. It had a rather large dick, and I sat there entranced as he formed the legs and head. From here I couldn't see what was going on with the face, but I could see wisps of black hair fanning out around the head, so I got out of the bath and padded over. One eye, as Bill had said, and a too wide mouth.

Bill took his hat back, popped himself in it, and then the hat fell onto the space above Bill's new body, and that one eye opened. It was cerulean, the color of his flames, and it stared into my soul, my bare naked soul which was just marveling at the fact that he would make himself a body just so he could kiss me…

"Pine Tree," he said, and his fangs glinted in the light. "Like what you see?"

I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to show pictures here of what Bill looks like... *sadface*
> 
> Oh and 100 kudos! Thank you all so much!


	6. Chapter 6

I walked into Pine Tree's bedroom while he was asleep, padding on quiet feet, careful to keep him fully relaxed and in dreamland, letting him think of me and the things he wanted me to do to him. I so wanted to do them to him as well, but he had to earn them, and tonight was the beginning of a treat - one Pine Tree would certainly not like at first, but that would grow on him. Literally. I raised him out of his bed, floating off the sheets and blankets and splitting his shirt in two. Carefully I floated up next to him, beginning to draw and carve my present into his skin, keeping him in happyland all the while so he wouldn't notice or feel any pain. After I finished I vanished away all the blood and pain and stitched his shirt back together, replacing him in his bed. Silently I padded out.

* * *

The next several months flew by like a blur, constantly filled with dreams of Bill and days filled with studying and learning to hold up the barrier constantly, without thinking of it. Once I was ready Bill came in and told me that we would be having a party to celebrate my eighteenth birthday, with all of Gravity Falls invited. 

"You get to try out your new look, invite them all to worship at my feet, and have a few dances. Then comes the hard work, the busy days of constant speeches."

I nodded, understanding the reasoning for a practice run. But wow, I was now eighteen? 

"Haven't I told you time doesn't matter Pine Tree. It falls under my rule just like matter and space do."

I scuffed my foot against the floor.

"Stop that. That is a habit that will get you shot." He chortled, "and them - with exploded heads, but that isn't the point. You need more confidence, except when you are with me of course."

"Yes Bill."

"Good sapling," he crooned at me. "Now, will you at least wear a normal vest? It looks much better on you than that puff thing you wear."

This argument repeated itself over the months and years of my imprisonment, with me conceding to more dressy clothes on occasion, and so I relented this time as well. 

"Fine."

He smiled, fangs glinting in the light and stalked over to me. I sighed and put a bookmark in the book I had been studying from before Bill so rudely interrupted me. He leaned down and placed one hand in the book, preventing me from closing it, while another hand reached down and took me by the chin, turning my head this way and that. I had learned to let Bill do his touchy feely things, and besides, they made my insides all squishy. 

"Would you rather triangles or eyes?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

"For your earrings, Pine Tree."

"Wait, when did I agree to earrings? I did not agree to earrings."

"Too bad. You're getting them." He leaned down, still holding me by the chin with his coal black hands, and pressed his lips against mine to prevent me from speaking. All I did was muffle a moan, as his lips squeezed mine, then released me. "Eyes or triangles Pine Tree?" He asked with a smirk.

Uhhh. He kissed me. Kisses are so nice. I sank back down into the chair. "Triangles, I guess?" My lips tingled when I spoke. 

"Alright! Now prepare yourself." He boomed out the last phrase. 

Instinctively I shrank back, what was he going to do to me? Two of his arms grabbed me, pulling me forward, and another hand grabbed my head, turning it to the side. Shit. He was giving me earrings NOW! His last hand held a needle to near my eye, setting it aflame with his blue fire. I gulped. He took the needle and brought it out of my eyesight, cackling while he stabbed it through my earlobe. Oh. That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It stung like a bitch, but the pain… is making me kind of… loopy. There is a haze in my head, and I just sat there out of it while he forced another needle through my other earlobe. 

Ow.

"Phlbbt… Bliillf..." I tested the sounds on my tongue before managing coherency. "Bill. Did you magic that?"

"Course I did Pine Tree!" 

"I hate you Cipher."

"Oh REALLY? I DON'T think so." His tone got maniacal, and then he tapped me on the forehead, doing a pulling motion and materializing an illusion of my brain. "I think you are smitten with me. Besides, I have a party all planned for you!"

"Right, a party. Great." I monotoned. 

"You just keep those needles in your ears for the next thirty minutes, then we'll put your earrings in."

So I sat there, reading a book for the next half hour, until Bill came back with a little red plush velvet box reminiscent of engagement ring boxes.. 

"Ready, Pine Tree? Oh, and we are gonna release your videos there."

I nodded, and let him put them in. Looking in the mirror I didn't look half bad wearing them, though I noticed there was no way to take them off - of course. And Bill could probably use them as eyes and ears.

I got as ready for the party as I could be, but was not looking forward to this. Even with the excitement of posting my videos and watching the comments stream in - I was still nervous.

* * *

I stepped out of my bubble - dressed in a nice vest and dress slacks, into the main room of the fearamid. I stood behind the throne of human agony which had been rebuilt over the last five years for me, and a few days for them. Would my family show up? Of course Mabel would if she was allowed to - it's a party. Is Bill gonna kill everyone here? I hope not. I began pacing back and forth, not really looking where I was going, and then I ran headfirst into the throne, specifically, the postman's arm, which looking at it, yeah, did look like a werewolf.

"Pine Tree!" boomed Bill from above me, "You made it!" Do you like the decorations?"

Decorations? Oh - the Fearamid was decorated in blue and white, with little pine trees everywhere, and a giant banner that said 'Happy 18th!'. There was a big projector aimed at the back wall with a laptop hooked up to it. Overall it was rather normal party decorations, no disembodied heads or anything.

"Yeah, they are great." I nonplussed, not really caring that much. "But where are all the guests?" I scanned the room, looking for my sister, but not finding her."

"Sixer hasn't arrived yet, but I'll let down the tapestries so you can mingle." With that he gestured and the tapestries fell to the ground, and once hitting the floor reformed into their human forms. Wendy, Gideon, Robbie, McGucket, and the rest of the Zodiac that wasn't literally a Pines family member started groaning in pain and soreness. Bill jumped up and down, (he was in his humanoid form) and broke the throne in two as he landed, causing a giant pile of people to fall onto each other.

"Hey guys." I said to Wendy and Soos.

"Who's this?" asked Robbie. It looked like he was about to add the word dork to that sentence, but realized I was larger than him.

"It's me, Dipper."

"Oh, you. What happened to you? You look like an adult."

I blushed and rubbed my head. "That's cause I am. Bill Cipher put me in a time accelerating bubble so I could grow up faster."

"That's cool dawg. It would be less cool if we had been blacked out for five years." Soos chimed in. 

Wendy asked, "So what happened after Bill found us? He snapped and then I felt super woozy and passed out."

"Well, he turned you all into tapestries and hung you in the Fearamid. Then there was a lot of running and screaming - and the grunkles were going to try one last trick, but Master Cipher saw through it…"

"Wait, wait. Master Cipher?" Wendy exclaimed. "What's that about?"

I looked at her, vaguely crossly. "He won. Mabel traded me to him and the equation for our family's safety."

She interrupted again. "Mabel traded you? How does that work?"

I explained. "She let me be used as collateral for their deal. Then Bill Cipher offered me a job - spreading information about Weirdmaggedon as his herald, and I took it as long as no Zodiac members would die. So I've been studying magic and oratory for the last five-ish years by my reckoning, though it's been what… a week outside my bubble?"

The people in the pile began to get themselves sorted and upright - Blubs and Durland found each other and began hugging in an inappropriate manner. Preston Northwest kept checking his face to see if it was all regular, which it was, but most of the people of Gravity Falls were examining the decor and staying a large distance away from the demons.

"So, this party is for your eighteenth birthday it seems. Now I'm the one three years younger than you." Wendy commented.

I rubbed my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so. Oh and over there we are gonna watch the videos I made about Weirdmaggedon. 

"Oh cool man, I'd love to see what you created. Still can't get over how tall you are though."

I made a sad chuckle, looking around for my family. Talking to people was hard. As evidenced by the awkward conversation I was having with Wendy.

Over in the distance, I saw Grunkle Stan stumble out of a portal. Finally! After him came Mabel and Ford, along with Candy and Grenda. I rushed over to greet my twin.

"Lady Mabelton! I've missed you. It's been like, five months or so. Time is weird in the bubble, since there aren't any clocks or calendars or anything to keep track of time with." Candy muttered something in Korean - which speaking of, I'd need to talk to Bill about that speaking in tongues thing. 

"Hey Dipper!" Grenda boomed. "Mabel told us all about how you grew up to be a hunk!" Mabel hid her face in her sweater and elbowed Grenda. "Also how you gave her Smile Dip! Can I have some?"

Taken aback, I looked over at the refreshments table. There didn't seem to be any Smile Dip there. "I'll go ask Bill Cipher if he can summon some." That led to a round of whispering, and finally Mabel spoke.

"No, you don't need to do that. We'll deal, won't we girls?" They sounded their assent.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. It's no trouble though."

I chatted some more with my sister, but she wasn't really interested in what I had been learning, so eventually I drifted over to the party snacks and got some time punch. As I was drinking it I looked over the crowd. The party was going terribly, just awkward conversations all over, only demons dancing, and ultra separation between the humans, the magical creatures, and the demons.

"Hello Everyone!" Bill announced in his reverby voice. "Is this thing on?" He tapped on the wireless mic he held a few times, causing all the humans to wince at the squeals. But everyone looked over at him, most of them fearfully. "Anyway, welcome to the party! We are celebrating Pine Tree's eighteenth year of life on this miserable planet!"

One curious soul cried out, "Who's that?"

Bill rolled his eye and a spotlight fell on me, blinding me suddenly. "Him."

"Who's he?"

I coughed slightly. "Er. It's me, Dipper. Dipper Pines. I grew up cause I was in a bubble…" I trailed off. 

"Well there you have it folks! Words from the Pine Tree himself. Let's watch the videos he made as my herald, which after this will be all over the web and television, right as we Take Weirdmaggedon Global!" The demons cheered.

While everyone watched the videos, I sipped on my time punch. There was quite a bit of hushed conversation happening, and people kept glancing my way. The videos finished with a final scene of Bill declaring his ownership of the world, and at that part, in real life he grinned his toothy smile, clapping like a dork. It warmed my chest. 

"And now, a few words from my herald, Pine Tree." He announced. Shit.

I gulped and looked out over the crowd, now all staring at me. "Uhh. Hi. You all should worship Lord Cipher because…" I stalled. "... Weirdmaggedon brings freedom to all! There are no rules anymore, time is meaningless, and you can do whatever you like. It's a party that never ends! Join and your world will become colorful! If it's crazy, live a little crazy! Get down on your knees and prostrate yourself before him and hope that you won't be turned back into stone or have your entrails removed."

They stared.

And stared.

A few people looked between me and Bill.

"Umm. That right there is Bill Cipher. I know he isn't a triangle right now…"

"We know!" shouted a few people in the audience.

Eventually, a guy wearing a triangular poster board got down on his knees before Cipher. After him, a few more residents did, but nobody else. I got a lot of glares though. Including one from my favorite one-eyed dream demon.

"Pine Tree."

I looked at him, and realized just how bad I fucked up. "Oh yeah, here are amulets you can wear in your worship!" I pulled a few out of the pocket dimension and began distributing them to the kneeling townsfolk. I was near the gap when he spoke again.

"Pine Tree. Jump."

Whaa? I looked at him, confused. He was pointing out the main balcony of the Fearamid. Oh no. No. No. I started shaking my head. I hadn't done that badly had I? He just continued pointing insistently. I started backing up, going to the wall.

"Pine Tree?" He reverbed. 

I gulped and went to the edge, then looked out over the forest down below. Shit we were high up. 

"What did I say?"

"You said to jump…" I squeaked out.

"Then JUMP!"

And I jumped. 

And fell. The forest rose up to meet me.

And I crashed.

* * *

My eye crinkled in glee as I grinned a toothy smile when I heard Pine Tree crash into the ground, over the screams of his family and friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been having trouble writing lately, but I figured I would make an effort, and here is a chapter as a present from me to you!

Screaming filled the fearamid as Pine Tree's family all shouted for my attention. Gleefully I began to fly up and started laughing. Many more of the pitiful humans bowed down in worship, and so did some of the mythical creatures from the forest. They looked on in fear as I sent my minion to plummet. It was hilarious. What, did they think I had mellowed out or something, just because I had a new body?

"Anyway boys, girls, and beings of indeterminate gender, let's get this show on the road!" I let out a pulse sending Weirdmaggedon ratcheting across the globe. Eyebats began stoning some of the villagers not bowing in obesquiance, and my henchmaniacs shot out to have some fun. Hectorogon grabbed a screaming man and began eating him, what can you say? Shooting Star and Fez were still screaming at me, so I bent down to listen.

"Yes yes yes, I am a very busy demon, what do you want?"

"What the gosh darn heck was that for? How could you do that to Dipper? Didn't he do what you wanted? I thought we had a deal!" screamed Shooting Star.

"We do. I didn't touch him. I just told him to jump, and I think you missy, you need some proper lessons on respect for your betters! Gideon!"

Pentagram separated from the masses and approached me, determination flashing in his eyes. "Yes Cipher?"

"I have an offer for you, one last chance for you to stay on my side here, since I am such a nice guy and all. You swear to serve me loyally and totally, and I give you Shooting Star. I'll even seal the deal with a sigil that makes it so you can't break your promise, so I don't Have To Punish You." My voice got an extra layer of reverb in order to make my point clear.

Pentagram stood resolutely, he would make an excellent servant. He answered, "How exactly would you give me Mabel?"

"Why I'd lock her in the old Northwest mansion, where you two could live in peace."

"Now look here Cipher!" spoke up Fez, "You can't just go taking away my niece and nephew! They belong at home, in the Mystery Shack!"

I turned towards him, amusement glinting in my eye. "That piece of junk laying on its side?" I cackled. "That place isn't a fit home for anybody now. And who is to tell me what I can and cannot do now? If you hadn't noticed, I got what I wanted. Weirdmaggedon reigns and chaos is everywhere! Anyway, Gideon, once you've trained Shooting Star in proper manners, I was considering offering her a position as a party planner."

"May I take time to consider the offer?" asked Pentagram.

"Well sure, but for now." I picked at one hand of nails while I crossed the other pair of arms in front of me. "You won't have any protection for you or your henchangels. Have fun being road warriors if the eyebats decide to stone you."

Preston Northwest shouted something about how I cannot just take away his home, which I ignored. But Shooting Star, she looked like she was about to lash out and attack me. Fez restrained her with a tight hug.

"Anyway, I have things to do, meatsacks to subjugate, so I'll leave you all here to enjoy the festivities! Have fun!" And I disappeared in a whiff of ozone smell.

* * *

Pain.

Everything hurt.

But especially my back. It felt like hot pokers were trying to rip their way out of my flesh. 

Everything was sore.

I was dizzy, feeling like I was about to fall. Blearily, I opened my eyes. I was face down in a pile of branches and leaves, and oh Gods did everything hurt. I had… jumped out of the Fearamid, and I was alive - or undead, but probably alive just from the sheer pain. I tried to roll over, but doing so sent flares of red hot stabbing pain through my back as I pinched - something. I reached back to feel what it was and there was this weird texture covered in this sticky liquid, which when I brought it to my face and the light, turned out to be blood. My shirt and vest were torn to pieces, though my pants had miraculously survived damage. I worked my way up to my hands and knees, groaning all the while, and my back just kept throbbing and pulsing in time with my heartbeat. I craned my neck around to look at it, and there were these bloody lumps on it! What the freaking fuck! 

"Well well well well well, Pine Tree, on his knees for me. What a lovely sight." It was Bill.

"Fuck off!"

"Now that's no way to talk to me, sapling. I just came to see how you were doing, and you don't look too hot." 

"No shit Sherlock." I deadpanned, grimacing in pain.

"In fact, you look positively delicious covered in blood. I think I should have a taste." 

"Unnnngh. No, you should not eat me. That's gross. And this is unhygienic. Also, can't you like, not?" I hazily gestured up at the Fearamid, to indicate Mabel's deal. 

"Ohh, Pine Tree," he purred, "I don't need to hurt you to eat you." He landed on the ground and sauntered over to me. "You just stay right there, on your knees for me, like a good petitioner." 

My mind filled with a combination of anger and lust at his wanton possessiveness. I glared up at him, and would have gotten up, but it hurt too much to move. 

"Yeah, just like that." He leaned down and swiped a finger over my sore as fuck back, not on the nubs thank God, but near them, pulling it back drenched in my blood, which he then sultrily tasted. "Mmmm. So good. Advantage of having a tongue you know, taste." He reached one hand down to caress my head, and kneeled down to give me a kiss. I turned away slightly, which led to him holding my head firmly as he forced a kiss onto my lips, rather than my cheek. His tongue licked at my lips, requesting access, and I couldn't help but open them, letting him in. 

Stupid Dipper! You always let him in! Mmm. Tangy. No! He! He threw you out!

He paused in his kissing me to reprimand me for my thoughts. "I did not throw you out, sapling, I told you to jump. Different thing entirely."

Gah! Why! Why does this feel so good? It's what I dreamed of, but here, now, after throwing me, no ordering me to jump out? 

"Pine Tree." He snapped one unused set of fingers. "Pay attention to me. Or I'll leave you here to languish in your misery."

I glared at him. "Fuck you Bill. That would just be cruel."

He held me down with one hand, and held my head with another, and scratched his chin with one more. "I like that offer. Fucking me. Why don't you suck me off and then I'll get that back problem dealt with?"

"What? You aren't just gonna fix it?"

"Well I was," he hummed, "but then you suggested something real nice…"

"You know what? Fuck you. That is ridiculous. I will just deal with this then. Whether or not I want to have sex with you, you don't get to make it part of some deal, and I am not going to… to prostitute myself to you. I said I would work for you, not that I would suck your dick, especially not to get a fix for a problem I bet you caused!"

He released me and started clapping slowly. "Well done Pine Tree. Having a strong trunk there. A good solid spine. I'll get Pyronica to help you with your back, but cause of your spunk… well, I won't anesthetize it."

"Fine." I said standing up and nearly spitting at him.

"Pyronica!" He yelled up at the Fearamid. Soon I saw a flying pink thing falling out of the sky, much more gracefully than I had done. She landed in front of us with a small pirouette, and curtseyed to Bill. 

"Yes Bill?" she asked, cocking her head slightly at the scene.

"Hey Py, need you to help out Sapling here with his budding problem." I grimaced but said nothing. "Just make sure you save all the blood for me. It's real nice to drink."

"Does that mean I can eat his flesh?" she asked.

"No! Any flesh that comes off I'll put back on. Can't have my Pine Tree here bleeding out now can we?"

Oh dear. Is that an option? Am I gonna die from this? And to think I survived the fall only to die to Pyronica's claws. Wait, no I have a barrier.

"Pine Tree. Put that barrier down." Bill scolded me.

Grudgingly, I released my hold on my barrier, which I had to consciously do now, since having it up was automatic at this point. Pyronica stalked towards me, claws out, and I gulped. Gently she examined the wound saying, "First we need to cut your shirt off, but you can take your vest off normally."

So I took my vest off, grimacing as I did so, because it rubbed up against my 'buds' as it peeled off of the bloody back wound. Then she approached me from the front, with her wicked sharp claws out, and she gently sliced through my shirt, top to bottom, and down the sleeves. Then she peeled the sticky once-a-shirt off of my back and I screamed in pain.

Bill offered up one of his arms to me, saying, "Bite down on me sapling, it'll help with the pain some."

I nodded and bit down on his arm, squeezing his hand as well in anticipation of the pain. Pyronica moved to my back and lightly ran her claws over my wounds, which made me twitch. All of a sudden she sliced lines in my back and I clenched down with my teeth and hand, moaning in pain. She peeled back what felt like my skin and pulled out something - that bud it must be, and it shook, and it hurt, but it hurt less now that it wasn't trapped in my skin. She did the same to the other side, and it hurt just as much. Bill did some magic and summoned the blood to float up into a martini glass he had, and he set it down in midair. 

"Ok Pine Tree, time for me to heal you up."

I nodded and released his arm. He did something to my back, and it felt like fire burned along the seams of where she had cut. I felt woozy, but eventually, Bill came back around to my front and tipped my head up. 

"You did very good standing through all that. Why don't you try out your new wings?"

Wings? Wings! What the fuck? I craned my head around to see - yes - bloody dragonfly wings!

I replied as dryly as I could through the lingering pain, "No angel wings?"

"Nope!" He popped the p.

"And how do I fly? Or are these just, decorational?"

"Naw, they are for you to get places before our Apocalypse hits. In fact today you need to hit up Portland, so I got you this smartphone which has GPS but with actual flying involved as well as this madness bubble blower. It will still work once I take down the satellites too." Bill smiled toothily.

"Wait. Why are you going to take down the GPS satellites?"

"People rely on them, Sapling. Now. Let's throw you out of the Fearamid and see if you fly this time."

"I need a new shirt first, Bill."

"Of course you don't, but I suppose you can have one." He snapped his fingers as he drank my blood and a new shirt appeared on my body, with holes in it for my wings. "Oh, and if you want you can hide your wings when you aren't using them."

I nodded and got myself ready for teleportation. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song version by Chloe Agnew.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3hpIUSjU8E

Like a little bird just learning how to fly, I fell out the window of the Fearamid multiple times and landed on the ground, thankfully uninjured. Eventually, I figured out flight. I was rewarded with kisses from Bill, but it seems like he wanted all the townsfolk to believe I was dead - at least for now. So off I flew to Portland. Flying was really cool, the wind blowing against my hair and arms, the rush of watching the trees go by below. I would love to dance with Bill like this, flying through the sky. I sang a tune to myself from an old Christmas movie.

We're walking in the air

We're floating in the moonlit sky

The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight

And riding in the midnight blue~~~~

I'm finding I can fly so high above with you

On across the world

The villages go by, like trees

The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

Children gaze, open mouthed, taken by surprise

Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air

We're swimming in the frozen sky

We're drifting over icy, mountains floating by

Suddenly, sweeping low, on a ocean deep

Rising up, a mighty monster from his sleep

We're walking in the air

We're dancing in the midnight sky

And everyone who sees us, greets us as we fly

As I sang the part about a mighty monster I let the wind blow a madness bubble as I danced and sang on my way. I traveled above the freeway, low enough that I caused a few cars to swerve when the drivers clearly saw me. And I was flying faster than them too! It was exciting. How could I be mad at Bill when he gave me this? Wings of my own! Flight independent of anyone else, or any deals.

The bubble of pure madness caused a car accident, but by the time I noticed it happening, I was already almost a half mile ahead. I knew Bill was planning for a large part of humanity to die out, but it bothered me a bit that I was the cause of this accident. I let loose another bubble behind me since I was supposed to release these as part of Weirdmaggedon, this one floating higher up so cars wouldn't drive through it. 

I wonder what dashcams would think of me? Oh well, just more weirdness for humanity to get used to. From up ahead I heard sirens, and I saw traffic slowing down. Probably a car crash. I drew closer to it, and slowed down so I could see what was happening. Bang! I felt a bit of pressure hit my shoulder, and looked down. Someone had just shot at me! I slowed to a halt, watching from up above at the gruesome scene. The police officer was now bleeding out of a shoulder gunshot wound.

"Hey! What the fuck was that?" I shouted down at them.

They responded with loud ass megaphones. "This is a no fly zone! Remove your drone immediately!"

Hah! They thought I was a drone. I flew down towards them, they all had guns pointed at me, and I started laughing. "I am no drone. My name's Dipper. And I don't have any weapons either. It's just the end of the world, and I have powers. Lay down your weapons, I wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt."

They looked very confused. Several of them were listening in on earpieces. One of them decided to take the approach of acting like I was a crazy person, so I decided to head them off.

"Look, we know things can be stressful…" He said.

I stopped him there. "I may be crazy, but I am not wrong. I can fly. I have wings. They are real. It is the end of the world, and I have to get to Portland. So I am gonna go now, and if you want to live, you won't shoot me." 

As I rose into the air there came a rat-tat-tat of bullets, and a minor jolt as someone tried to taze me. Smart man - he doesn't die. Then came the sound of screaming as all their bullets redirected to hit the shooters. One man was frantically talking on his earpiece, I expect they'll be calling in the government men now, but that's not really my worry. I flew off, leaving them a pile of soon to be corpses. Just to be sure, I dropped a weirdness bubble on them, giving them even more stories to tell their superior officers. Hopefully they'd be considered raving lunatics - at least until Bill's message gets spread. And by then, well they would know the ones left alive will know they were lucky. Unless they get acid blood or something, that would suck. Ah well.

I continued flying along towards Portland, trying to remember Melody's last name, but to be frank, I just couldn't. Now that I think of it I can't remember Soos's last name. By my calculations, Weirdmaggedon should be arriving in Portland a couple of hours after I get there, so I should be able to talk to a sizable crowd. I'd need to throw a madness bubble or two out to get them to come out and listen.

* * *

My throne was quickly being reassembled, this time the frame was larger than ever, to accommodate about the population of several small towns. The henchmaniacs were dispersed to scatter and terrify the surrounding counties along with eyebats to collect pieces for the throne. Lesser demons were pouring out of the rift and trundling down the roads out of town. I scanned the room - some humans had realized that the portal to the center of town was still active, and had fled that way, one of them being the meatsack I wanted to talk to. The Pines family had evacuated quickly, and were already searching the woods below the Fearamid for Pine Tree's body. Pentagram sat by the snacks table, commiserating with his Henchangels. I silently sent out an order to the eyebats flowing in, find Glasses. I turned to the useless bags of meat that decided to worship me and were waiting for me to address them, and began to speak.

"So mortals, welcome to the new and improved Gravity Falls. Soon freaks from all over the world will be flocking to your little town, so there'll be some improvements to be made. Don't worry, I won't despoil your natural surroundings, unlike some guys here - right, right?" I said as I gestured at the Northwests. With a wave of my hand I restored the buildings of Gravity Falls to normal, excepting the Mystery Shack. The waterfall still flowed upwards, and the water tower still strode around eating birds, but the town was returned to its semi normalcy, all to prepare for the flood of hopefuls that would be arriving soon. "Now take these pendants, wear them at all times, so I can see all you see. I don't care if you are moral or whatever, just have fun. Don't kill my zodiacs, and oh, don't attack demons, any questions?"

Seeing none I floated over to Pentagram, deciding he had had long enough to make up his mind about joining me. Ha! If he says no I'll just slowly torture and kill all his Henchangels before leaving him to wander in Gravity Falls. "Soo… Gideon" I crooned, "Made up your mind yet?" 

He turned to me and looked me in the eye, trying to project confidence. "Yes Bill, I have."

"Ah ah ah!" I waggled my finger at him. "It's Lord Cipher or Bill Cipher to you. So what's your answer?"

"I accept your deal, Lord Cipher. But," he looked a little nervous as he said this, "Could we do it somewhere a bit more private?"

"Embarrassed to become mine? Ah well, back in the day people would be falling all over themselves to have this, surrounded by cheering crowds. But, I suppose."

We went into a side room, and I began the procedure. I sprouted two extra arms, then snapped all four sets of hands. Pentagram's eyes became dazed and milky, staring off into nothingness. I drew a third eye on his forehead in my flames, and let him become mine. He started suddenly as the procedure finished.

"Now don't worry, you'll never betray me again!" I boomed cheerfully. "Now take Shooting Star and enjoy your new life together in the mansion. And oh, have fun with this again!" I tossed him an amulet just like the one he had before.

"Oh Lordy!" he exclaimed "With this I take over so much! I will rule the world and Mabel will be my Queen!"

"That's the plan!" I chirped. "Except for the ruling the world bit. That's my job."

Pentagram ran off to his new home with his Henchangels, leaving me in peace. Well, relative peace. There was all the insanity I loved, and then my non-existent phone rang. It was Pine Tree.

"Yellow!"

"Oh Bill I'm sorry. Nobody listened. Only three people took the amulets, and I think they mostly just took them out of pity. And now Pacifier is here with all the rest of the demons and everyone is freaking out and he is rounding them up for breeding programs… and this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to help people and nobody listened and now they're all gonna die. And Melody has been collected too and I don't know what to do." he rambled half crying. Goodness knows he sure trusts me. Perfect for my little sapling to do.

"Sapling. You knew what the consequences for not worshipping me were. And they made their choice, or didn't really have the choice, but that is not the problem. I know it's hard to see their bloody viscera on the ground as they run in fear, but the ones with the amulets will be spared. And after city after city becomes uncontactable they'll start listening. Besides, I need to cull the human race - you know that. Look, this Melody person, Question Mark's love interest, take her and come back home via the portal I'll set up. You won't have to go to the next city. You can take this as slow as you like."

Pine Tree made a little crying hic and a nodding sound, saying, "Ok."

"Now look sharp before you go out there."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later Melody and Pine Tree came out of a portal I made to enter into the dungeon foyer. The room had all the typical torture devices - noogie machines, lavaboarding tables, those carnival games that are rigged, a computer with shackles attached to it, a radio that played hyper pop music, and more. I floated in the center of the room in my new form, relaxing and drinking a margarita. As they came through they were conversing.

"...doesn't work out…" Melody was saying, then she saw me and her jaw dropped. Stunning I know. 

"It will, I promise. He can get you back to Soos." Pine Tree looked at me and blushed, then looked down and shuffled one foot. 

"You. Weren't lying?" she asked.

"No, this is Bill Cipher, new ruler of the world. He is originally a triangular being."

"Hey, I am still a triangular being, thank you very much! Anyways, what can I do for you? Wait, I know this one! You don't want to be eaten by demons! And you are fond of Question Mark."

"Bwuh?" she gaped. "Question Mark?"

"Soos." Pine Tree explained. She nodded, starstruck.

"Well, lets just engage in a bit of theater then! How about this, you wear one of my pendants, and I can assure you no demons will eat you! Then I'll deposit you right in front of his house. Deal?"

"Ok. That sounds good. Deal."

Pine Tree knew better to get in the way of the way of my deals. So me and Melody shook hands, sealing her fate. I put her to sleep and erased her memories of Pine Tree and this conversation, letting them drip out of her head. All she would remember would be the demons attacking Portland, then blacking out and waking up in front of Question Mark's house.

"Pine Tree, place her on the lavaboarding table."

"The what now?" He asked. I pointed to the ice sheet on a wheel with what looked like a lava lamp above it. He moved to lift her and seemed surprised when he could. He placed her on my table. "Hey Bill? You aren't going to hurt her are you? She doesn't deserve it. Also how could I carry her so easily?"

"Oh Pine Tree," I moved to embrace him, lifting his chin so he would look me in the eye. "I am just going to engage in a bit of theater with her. She'll be fine. And do you really think I would let you be weak? You deserve to be strong. My Sapling. Once I get done with this business we can have a good long bath and talk okay? Can you wait for me?"

He nodded, shakily now that no-one but me could see. This so called failure he had really got to him, but I had to follow through on my deal with Pentagram first.

"You go to your room now, and don't let any humans see you. Send Xanthar down too."

I blipped to the rest of the Pines family, fruitlessly searching the forest for Pine Tree's body. Ice Bag and Question Mark were there as well, and I blipped Pentagram and a horse to a nearby area, so he could come in on cue.

"Well well well well well, still searching? It's pointless, but enjoy yourselves!"

"Screw you Bill! How could you do that to Dipper!" Fez shouted.

I rolled my eye. "As much as I'd like to stay and chitchat, there are two pieces of business I am here to take care of. Question Mark - you'd like to see your girlfriend safe and unharmed, right?"

"Don't you do anything to Melody you triangular bastard!" he shouted.

"Now now, lets not get in any fights. We wouldn't want her to have an accident now would we?" I showed him an image of where she was currently, laying on the ice block asleep, awaiting lava to drip onto her head.

"A lava lamp?" Shooting Star asked.

"Ding ding ding. One point for the little lady! That contains one hundred percent lava! All Xanthar needs to do is let out a little bit and it will drip onto her head." Question Mark fainted, so I snapped him awake. "Now. Question Mark. If you want to see your girlfriend safe and sound, you are going to escort Shooting Star here over to Gideon."

Pentagram came in on cue, on his horse, ready to accept his queen and take her back to their mansion. 

"Uh, I don't know dudes."

Fez and Ice Bag stood in front of Shooting Star, blocking her from my and Pentagram's sight. Fordsy stood there aiming a useless gun at me. I cackled, and floated there. "Well, I don't have all day!" 

Question Mark looked at me, then looked at Shooting Star. "I'm sorry dude, but he's gonna hurt Melody!"

The others shouted out versions of "No Soos no!", but I could tell Question Mark was going to take my side.

"Come on Mabel," he said, and she slipped out of underneath the others' arms. It was a tearful scene, but eventually after much hugging and crying Question Mark took her to Pentagram and they rode off on the horse.

"Great!" I said. "Melody will be at your house." Then I teleported away, back to the Fearamid and my Pine Tree.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert after the first page break.

I paced back and forth in my room, waiting for Bill to arrive. Earlier today I had been nervous about the party, but I didn't expect everything to go this badly. And before, when I was preparing and making the videos, it was all laughs and smiles, and confidence. But now, now I had failed Bill. Would he be mad?

Bill popped into the space above my bed, flopping onto it with an infernal grin. "So didja miss me? Admit it, you missed me."

"You were gone for like fifteen minutes Bill. But yes, today I missed you."

"So, how was your first day on the job?"

"I… you probably already know that I did terribly. Why are you asking?"

"Sapling. What makes you think you did terribly? Come here and tell me all about what happened." He patted the spot next to him on the bed.

I sighed and walked over to it, taking off my shoes before I got on. The bed, as usual was soft as was perfectly comfortable. And I told him. Told him about the flight there and how wonderful it felt. Told him about the police barricade and how it was even a little thrilling and exciting, even when they shot at me. I told him about getting to Portland, and no-one looking up. No-one listened to me when I espoused your ideals, people just thought I was in a movie or something when I flew around, and only three people took the amulets. I even threw a few bubbles of madness around at the crowds, though I couldn't find huge crowds. One madness bubble turned the victims into were-mountain lions, and the other madness bubbles just caused massive trauma.

Then I told him how Weirdmaggedon arrived, and the orange sky creeped over the city, followed by a small swarm of eyebats to freeze those who fled, and Pacifier with his goons. They set up residence in a mall, and began herding humans into various hotels. I told Bill how I watched helplessly as Pacifier began slaughtering men, and rounding up women. I finally told him how I saw Melody, who I had been searching for in the breeding pens. At this point I was crying with stress and exhaustion.

"Bill, I just don't know what to do!" I exclaimed. "I thought I could save more people by converting them - but I failed there. And, and, I just wasn't ready to watch humans being slaughtered like pigs in a plant and think about breeding pens."

"Would you like to know how the breeding pens work?" Bill offered.

I wiped my eyes and nodded. This would be interesting.

"So, certain demons procreate in the waste and offal of humans."

"Ew." I made a face.

"Many demons engage in a parasitic relationship with females of another species, impregnating them like a virus. This can be deadly for the mother."

"Bill!" I lightly pushed him, and he put one arm around me, laughing. "Are you just talking about normal sex?"

"Well," He made a so-so hand motion, "Some of it is, some of it is oviposition, and some of it involves possession of the host body." He materialized my journal - the second one I was on into my lap. "Feel free to write all this down, Sapling."

I gladly began to do so, but Bill stopped me with a surprise kiss after a few minutes. He took my chin and tilted it toward him, giving me a very distracting kiss. He closed my journal with one hand, saying "I changed my mind. Let's get you a nice, relaxing bath to soothe away your stresses." And like a bride on their wedding day, he scooped me up and carried me into the bathroom, where the water was already flowing. 

"But you know, Pine Tree, you aren't a failure. You saved Melody, and you got me four new worshippers from outside of Gravity Falls. That's not nothing, you know." And he plopped me right into the water. I squealed in shock, then sighed in relief at the perfection of the temperature of the bath. Aahhhh. So good. The water sparked against my skin, stealing my anxiety away. I should really see about performing more tests on the sample I took, cause it appears to be regular water when cooled to room temperature.

* * *

Bill stepped into the tub, straddling my covered form. "Take your clothes off, Pine Tree, or else I'll have to do it for you." 

At that I stammered out "I'd, I'd like that."

"Oh?" He leaned in real close, bursting my personal bubble, and slowly motioned for me to sit up. As I did I just now realized he was very naked. Duh! And I was right in front of his crotch. He very gently pulled my wet t-shirt off my torso, sending shivers down my spine. 

It must be because of the magical water dripping down my bare, hairless chest. Not because Bill Cipher was here, in all his naked glory standing here in front of me. And of course, his erect penis in my face. I had the strangest urge to nuzzle it. I never imagined anything like that in my dreams. More like biting and being chained up while Bill peppered me with kisses. 

"Go ahead Sapling," he answered my thoughts. "It'll feel good for me, and that's what you want, really."

I gulped, bared to my very soul. I did want to please Bill, not do my job well or anything. Not save humanity, I mean, I did want that, but not primarily. I had been deluding myself. So, I leaned forward and nuzzled it briefly, embarrassed beyond belief. It smelled of must, like old books, cinnamon, and sand.

"Keep going Pine Tree, if you want you can even suck it, like a popsicle. I know that sounds odd, but you just lick and suck."

I swallowed my embarrassment and nuzzled his inner thigh, deeply breathing in his scent. I tried giving his - his cock a little lick, and he made a hum of satisfaction. I gave the head a kiss, and he sharply inhaled. 

"Kid, you better get going…"

I continued licking the tip of his dick and suddenly he pushed me to the floor of the tub with a grunt. My hands scrambled to catch myself and hold myself up, but he held onto my head with one hand. Hand two was holding the rim of the bathtub, and hand three held my shoulder, helping me to stay steady, while his last hand pinched his nipple. He then nudged my face with his cock, implicitly telling me to open up my mouth. I did, and he gently pushed his way inside, but my teeth grazed his shaft. He hissed in pain, and I opened my mouth wider, retracting my teeth. He plunged inwards, filling my mouth and throat with his dick. It felt weird, and he held onto my hair so I couldn't move. He moaned in ecstasy as he pulled himself partly out, then pushed himself in, over and over.

"What a hot little mouth you've got for me Pine Tree."

In. Out. In. Out. 

"Now, here is a rule: You do not cum before me."

I tried to nod, honestly not knowing what cumming was, but I couldn't. Thankfully, Bill seemed to get my meaning.

"Oh Pine Tree, it's ok that you don't know any of this. I shaped it that way after all."

Huh?

His shaft tensed in my lips as it went especially deep, and then all of a sudden it was spurting some sort of weird gross liquid into my mouth. It tasted salty, and like nothing I'd ever tasted before. 

"Swallow it all, Pine Tree." I tried to obey, and he pulled out, leaving me filled with his - cum I guess. It wasn't good, but I tried to swallow it down. Weirdly enough I didn't feel that feeling at the back of my throat you normally get when you swallow. And it was hard to focus, because the water was making me all tingly, he had been moaning and groaning, and my pants were really tight.

"It's called your uvula, Pine Tree, and I removed it and your gag reflex before I had you suck me off."

Oh. Wait what?!

I gulped. "Since when… I mean, I guess I get why, but you didn't even ask me." I tried to express my confusion without falling on my back.

He kneeled down between my legs and gave me a quick kiss. "There, it's back now."

"Wha?" I blubbered, pants soaked as he kneeled right next to my hard penis. It felt so good, I couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Sit back against the wall." he commanded.

I scurried to do so, and he got down on his hands and knees and crawled, stalking me over there in my larger-than-a-hot-tub-bathtub. He tugged on one pant leg, silently ordering me to take my pants off, which considering I was in the bathtub was probably a good idea. So I pulled my too-tight pants down, revealing a very perky tent in my boxers. I pulled them off too, and as my penis popped up I moaned out loud from the friction and release. Bill smirked, and took it in hand, slowly pumping up and down. It felt heavenly. My breath began to come in gasps and breathy moans. I had never felt this fire in me before, and I really liked it. 

"Bill? What is this? Why does this… aaah… feel so good?"

He leaned in and whispered sultrily in my ear. "I'm gonna give you your first orgasm ever." Then he lightly blew in my ear, all the while stroking my shaft. "Didn't your parents ever tell you about the birds and the bees?" He sucked on my earlobe, surrounding my little triangle earring with his hot, wet, mouth. 

I panted, making little 'haah' sounds as he touched me, and gasped out, "Not about this."

"Let me guess, they told you about wet dreams and changing bodies, and how when Mommy loves Daddy very much, then Mommy gets pregnant."

I nodded frantically, partly just wanting him to continue doing whatever he was doing that was making me feel so… so close to explosion. I felt weird, and good, and I was making embarrassing noises. I brought my hand to my mouth to try and stifle them, but Bill used two arms to take it away from my mouth and wrap it around him. I was hugging him! Holding him while he did - this!

He chuckled lowly in my ear, crooning "It's called a handjob. And if you like it this much, I can't wait to see how undone you become when I fuck you into the bedsheets. Now, cum for me." He pumped faster and faster, and with a cry of his name and a jerk of my hips, I spurted into the bath, jets of cum streaming out of me.

I gasped, suddenly exhausted, and as I whited out, Bill caught me in his arms, lowering me gently into the water, but keeping my head above.

* * *

Pine Tree looked so cute like this, all spent from his first orgasm. He passed out from the shock of releasing five years of built up cum. Though of course I never let him really focus on his boners, except when they were about me. I chuckled to myself. He really had flowered quite nicely, my little Sapling. I began gently caressing him with the washcloth, making sure to get rid of all the nasty pain and tension he had from witnessing the chaos of Portland. I'll have to fuck all his morals out of him. He kind of woke up, in that lazy half daze that comes from spending all your energy. 

"Mmm" he murmured. "That feels nice."

"I'm glad." I continued rubbing him all over, washing off his confusion and removing any stickiness that might linger. After I finished washing him, I lifted him out of the water, instantly drying us off. I carried him into the bedroom, where we could have our talk.

"So Pine Tree, I can tell you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yeah." He sat up on the bed, patting the spot next to him, where I sat. "You took away my uvula?"

"That I did!"

"Why?"

"Obviously, so you wouldn't have problems with gagging around me."

"But I mean, why not ask me?"

"But Pine Tree, you never minded before the bodily changes I made."

"Wait. What?"

"You never minded the lack of angsty hormones from puberty, or the fact that you haven't defecated in five years. You're the one that instigated the consumption of magic."

He looked down, away from me. "I guess I did, but I, wait… have I not pooped since I entered the time bubble?"

"Yep!"

"And I haven't had an awful growth spurt and horrible teenage acne?"

"Nope!"

"Whoa…" he stared off into space, coming to the realization of what he and I had done.

"So, whaddya say, ready for round two? Where I fuck you into the mattress?"

He nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Pine Tree lay on the bed, soft and gentle as he slept. He really was a cute one. It's a shame we couldn't do more last night, stupid deal preventing me from stretching him out. I'll have to talk to Shooting Star about it. But for now, cuddles with Pine Tree. I stretched around him and was the big spoon, and held him gently so as not to wake him. My movement stirred him awake, so he opened his eyes and spotted my arms wrapped around him.

"Bill?" he asked blearily.

"Yes?" I responded sweetly.

"You're squishing me. It's nice." He snuggled deeper into my arms. Right where he belongs. He rolled over, facing me and gave me a hug with one arm. "You're really cute like this."

"I could say the same about you, Pine Tree."

"So where do I have to go today?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking you could come up with a plan for handing out more of those amulets. We also need to stop by Gideon's to speak to Shooting Star."

He pulled back, shock on his face as he suddenly woke up further. "Why is my sister with Gideon?"

I shrugged one shoulder. "I promised her to him. But we need her to call off her deal with me."

"Oh," he said, realizing. I had told him last night that it would hurt, but we barely did anything. "Does that mean, you'll torture me or something?"

"Only in the most wonderful ways." I cooed. He blushed and shoved a pillow in my face. "What? Are you saying you don't want me to torture you?" I removed the pillow with one hand. 

"Not if you flay me alive, or rearrange my organs, or stick me on any of the devices in your torture chamber." he promptly replied, deadpanning. "So why did you promise Mabel to Gideon?"

"I made Gideon mine, as a means to make sure he stayed loyal. But for that loyalty, I offered him Shooting Star and the Northwest Manor. He'll be managing a lot of the annoying bits of world rulership I don't really want to deal with, like ousting rebels and interrogations from 'neutral' parties, as in humans who don't choose to worship me, but don't die. But, he made her his queen, and there is nothing that says she can't have freedoms and other powers herself."

"See, I thought you had wanted her to be a party planner?"

"Yep! She just needs to learn her place first."

"That sounds ominous."

I got up on my elbows, looking Pine Tree in the eye. "She always used you, always had to be the alpha twin. Always had to get what she wanted, never sacrificed for you, even let you be ransomed by me for the equation. I know you just want to remember the good things about her, but she needs to learn to grow up. She left her bubble voluntarily. Might I add that you are a very good persuader when you need to be, but anyways, she thinks you are dead."

"That's harsh Bill."

"I am a cruel demon, it's in my nature, and I don't like how she treated you."

"That's still no reason to make her think I am dead."

"And we'll be showing her you are alive today! So it's no problem." Pine Tree sighed, clearly not understanding. He thought that I was being horrid to his family. "And you are right. I am being horrible to your family. They kept getting in the way of my plans."

"I thought I was the one who got in your way?" Pine Tree asked.

"Yeah, but you are adorable, and now you won't get in my way. In fact you are helping. You are a cutie patootie, all for me."

He blushed, red flooding his cheeks, and said, "Shut up Bill."

I gave him a quick peck on the nose for his antics, and replied, "Fine, I'll change the subject. How would you like to be able to hear thoughts I send to you? I'll be able to read your mind from further away too. In essence you'll be letting me into your head. It'll create a resonance between us, so we'll stay linked no matter where we go."

"I don't know Bill, that seems like a big step. I… don't know if this… thing, between us…"

"You can call it a relationship. A monogamous one."

"Okay, so this relationship is ready for that. You've already been altering my body without my consent, and I want you to ask before changing anything else."

"Alright. Well, consuming the food in the bubble made you healthy and fit, physically making your body high quality according to your genetics. The only real changes I made were to suppress the hormone injections of puberty, having you grow up without those making you uncomfortable, giving you wings, and removing your uvula last night. The magic in the bubble sustained you and kept you developing at a steady pace, including your magical abilities."

"That's not too bad then…"

"Would I hurt you Pine Tree?"

He chuckled. "Apparently sex would be too painful, so yes."

"Come on Pine Tree, you want it as much as I do."

He blushed, adorably. I used one of my hands to squeeze his buttcheek. He yelped and said, "Okay, okay, yes I do want to be intimate with you. It makes me feel special, and worthwhile."

I decided to show him just how worthwhile to me he really was, and we proceeded to make out for a while.

* * *

Being invisible was odd, being invisible while flying and sound muffled was even odder. I couldn't see barely anything, but at least I could hear. I was tied to Bill with an invisible leash around my wrist, him pulling me along like a balloon. There it was, the Northwest Manor. Or I guess now the Gleeful Manor, but it was still as disgustingly overdone as always. Peacocks for goodness sakes! Why peacocks? I mean I get they are beautiful, but they aren't being used as reagents. Maybe Mabel will make herself some earrings out of a couple feathers.

We approached the gate, and surprisingly, Bill knocked politely. The buzzer on the gate responded with a gruff "Who is it?" and Bill jumped into the camera frame so they could see him. 

"It's me! Your lord and master!"

"Oh, oh. Sorry. Uh. Come on in. I'll get Gideon."

He strolled in like he owned the place, which to be fair, he easily could, while I floated behind him. We went inside and met with Gideon, whose sweat glistened on his forehead.

"How can I help you, Cipher?" he asked.

"I need you to get Shooting Star for me. I need to talk to her." Bill replied.

"Who?"

"Your 'queen'."

"Mabel! Oh certainly. May I ask what business you have with her?"

"Hmm. Nope!" Bill popped the 'p'. "And it'll need to be in private."

Gideon frowned, but went to go get my sister. One of his henchangels escorted Bill to a sitting room, and I followed along. Bill immediately put both legs up on the sides of one of the couches, and subtly gestured with his fingers for me to sit on his lap. The henchangel left and me and Bill were left waiting. 

Bill said lowly to me, "I might have to be very harsh with her, do you understand that?"

I nodded, then realized I was invisible, so I went to say yes, but then realized Bill could just read my mind, and internally facepalmed at my own stupidity.

"Hey, not stupid. Just not used to being invisible."

I floated over and sat in his lap, waiting for my sister to arrive. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, because he was right. I'm not stupid. I do suck at my job right now though. He chuckled softly at that. But it's true! 

At that point Mabel entered the room, stiff as can be. She was wearing her favorite sweater like a safety blanket, and it reeked of sweat, ash, the woods, and Weirdmaggedon in general. Her hair was in disarray, and her eyes were puffy, like she had been crying. She must have been in Sweater Town… That's not good. I looked at where my feet would be, counted the lines in the tile floor, and composed myself. I turned to face Bill, and saw that he was gleeful. 

"Well, well, well, well, well. Little miss Shooting Star looks like she fell." He laughed. 

She stood there resolutely, she really had no choice after all. 

"I've needed to speak to you about your behavior." He tsked. "After all, you don't seem very grateful. I arranged things so that you could stay here, in the mansion."

"I want my family." She mumbled quietly.

"Oh no. Taking you away has satisfied multiple desires of mine. Punishing those geezers you call Grunkles, and securing Gideon's loyalty. You get to be his queen, you know." He paused a moment, waiting for her to interject, but she just looked away from his piercing gaze. He brought his upper set of arms up behind his head and leaned back against the couch. "He's going to be part of the human nobility in this new order, since he works for me and all. And I was going to offer you a job, but I don't think you are ready to appreciate it, or do it well. Missed oppur…

"What do you want, Cipher?" she burst out. "To torture me? Congrats, you did that. You took away all my family!"

He crossed his middle set of arms, responding "YOU sold me your brother. And you lost Sixer by enjoying Smile Dip to excess. Now, I did remove you from Question Mark, Ice Bag, and Fez, but that was to get you all to stop fruitlessly searching for Pine Tree and to spite Fez for his self sacrificing ploy to hopefully stop me. I mean, do you really think I would leave Pine Tree crashed upon the ground? Also, I never said you'll never see them again. I just have to wait for you to be more, oh… COMPLIANT before letting you see your family.

Anyway, I came to offer a proposal. See, I don't feel like training someone new up to be my messenger, so I want Pine Tree to continue trying his valiant little best at it. I need you to break our deal off, and in return, you can see your brother, if he wants you to."

"But, but, that means you get to hurt him? Why? You killed him!"

Bill laughed maniacally, "Now now, I did no such thing. I just told him to JUMP!" Mabel jumped a bit at the forcefulness of his words. "And guess what?" At this point Bill slid out from underneath me and stalked over to my quivering sister. "He listened to me! He obeyed! It was hilarious! And in front of everyone there." He wiped a fake tear from his eye.

She got a suspicious face, the kind she gets when she starts thinking about relationships. Oh no. "Wait a minute here… You regret it! Hah! You want him around!"

Bill looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face, which swiftly morphed into mirth. He was probably reading her mind right now… and she always did jump to conclusions… Gah! "You are absolutely right, Shooting Star. I want him back. So he can do his job! I want worshippers, and it's no fun to rule over a desecrated world. Just a decimated one. Besides, I can't wait to see how the rulers of the lands will react to my party."

"But… but… you want to hurt him."

"Healing hurts."

She looked up at him suddenly, shock and hope in her eyes. "No. I won't do it. I won't let you hurt him anymore."

Bill grinned. "Oh, Shooting Star. This is where we negotiate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I need your help though. I don't know how mean for Bill to be to Mabel. So I am asking you all. 
> 
> On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 to 3 being rewards (bribes), a 7 being threatening to burn Waddles alive, an 8 being doing it, and an 8.5 being forcing Mabel to eat the now cooked Waddles, with an 11 being pulled out of her body and being forced to watch as Gideon gets to do whatever he wants. As in I will NOT go that far. 4-5 would be taking away her sweaters. So on that scale, where do you think Mabel should give in?
> 
> Thanks for the help!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Yule! I stayed up all night writing this, though I was gonna stay up all night anyway. So enjoy my Yuletide present, and thank you to all who commented last chapter.

Pine Tree seemed nervous at my cheshire grin, but nervous about what? I wouldn't kill her - only scar her mentally forever. I had thought up several options about what I might do to her. The worst being puppeting her body while Pentagram kisses it - I mean, Pentagram is only ten years old. He's not going to do worse. I wouldn't let him. He has his power fantasies, but he actually really cares for Shooting Star, I've checked. It's an awkward relationship structure that will only end up working if she changes dramatically, but she won't. Or maybe… I could have Pentagram fill the spot of the white knight for her. Now that's an idea. Have him come in while I threaten her and he can bluster at me ineffectually. It shouldn't matter whether he succeeds or not, just that he tried.

Oh is she done crying now?

"WELL, now that all that is DONE with, we can get to hammering out the details. Ah ha ha ha ha ha. My opening offer is this: A place at my side, helping to plan my parties. A sweeter deal you won't find here."

"I said I ...hic… wasn't gonna let you hurt him." She hammered her fists down onto the glass table, causing it to wobble slightly, but I doubt she noticed.

"Sweetie, hun, can I call you that? You don't understand. Resurrection hurts. Pain is what shows you are alive. That's why it's hilarious. Meat sacks are all so breakable, like toys."

Bill. Pine Tree thought. You are getting real intense now… maybe tone it down a little? 

I reached out and held up one finger in a shushing motion in Shooting Star's direction. "Ah, ah, ah. I'm just getting started."

Pine Tree gave the mental equivalent of an eyeroll. It's so cute how he gets all protective of his sister when all he needs to worry about is me. He sacrifices too much for her. 

"NO!" She bashed the table again, this time shattering it. As shards of glass rose into the air slightly, she pointed one finger at me accusingly, shouting. "You've told me what you want, you isosceles monster but I won't let you have it! Ow ow oww."

All the glass shards did to me were decorate my suit, and they splattered harmlessly against Pine Tree's barrier. It's good to see that keeping it up is now instinctual. "Want me to fix it?" I crooned. "I could make it like it never happened." One pair of hands worked on brushing the glass dust off of me, while I leered at her. Annoyingly, she just glared at me and held her bruising and glass covered hand. "Fine then," I said as I spun around her. "I'll just have to get serious. Since you won't help me out for nice things, I'll just take away all your sweaters, including that one, and deny you the ability to make more."

"What?! That's, that's not fair."

"Who said anything about fair?" Her lip wobbled as she mulled over my position and offer. She was frantically thinking of ways to edge out of around the deal, or ways to get back her sweaters. But she wouldn't be successful, because I happily teleported all the ones that had been left in the Fearamid right here. I grabbed one, a white one with a green four-leaf clover on it and lifted it up with my top hands. "Now, this is a nice one. Simple and classy. Too bad it goes." With that my lower hands burst into my trademark fire and I dropped the sweater into my hands, and as it touched the flickering flames it burned away immediately.

"And that's just one. Don't think I'll let you walk away from this either." There was a huge pile of them, so I began tossing them one at a time rapidly into the blaze. As I burned an orange one with forks on it her lips began quivering. When I got to the disco ball one she had turned away and hid her face. At the watermelon one she was in her own little sweater town. Since she had entered sweater town I dragged it out even further which led to Pine Tree thinking: Gods Bill, just get on with it. I can barely stand this. Listening to my sapling, I sped up the process, one, two, three sweaters at a time fell into my hands wreathed in flame. Occasionally I would punctuate the diminishing pile by commenting on a sweater. Eventually though, I reached the end of the ones I had in front of me.

"And now for Llama's." I burned that one too. "And your pig's." Still she refused to come out of her hidey hole. "Either take it off or you burn too." She didn't respond. All she was thinking was no, no, no, no no no no. Just NO. "I said take it off." She wouldn't. So I shrugged and set the hem alight. At that she freaked into motion, flinging the sweater off of herself, but curling entirely into a fetal position.

My sapling was just about to go comfort her when I placed a gentle hand out to stop him. 

"Now, do you want to continue this farce?" I asked.

She doesn't know what farce means, Bill. Pine Tree shifted awkwardly.

"I guess that's a yes then! Oh this is great." I burst out laughing. "Here's your chance to save a life, be a hero like your brother. I hurt your brother whenever, and however I please, or your pig dies."

"WHAT!?" She turned around suddenly, shock and anger on her countenance. "How. Could. You?" She stalked up to me, jamming her finger into my stomach. 

"I'll give you a half hour to make your final decision and possibly, say your last goodbyes." I teleported the pig above her hands, and it plopped down into her arms. "I'd make it count."

I gestured for Pine Tree to follow me once she had buried her face into her pet. He did, quietly hovering behind me and we left the room, only to run into my not so favorite zodiac. He glistened with sweat, and I pushed him aside. 

"Bill? Sir? What happened in there? I heard a crash and we all smelled burning. Is everything all right?" Pentagram asked. 

I turned to him with a glare in my eye. "I don't want to hear another word out of you until we meet again, Pentagram. Understand?"

He nodded frantically, and his eyes got a glazed look as I had given him an order. 

"Now, your little precious princess refused to give me what I want, so I destroyed her sweaters. She also destroyed the coffee table, might want to check her hands for glass shards. Now go away."

He rushed into the room, where he tried to get Shooting Star to show him her hands, but she wouldn't. I walked off to another parlor, irritated beyond reason. 

"Bill…" Pine Tree started, "I… that was hard to watch. It's been so long since I've seen, I mean, lived with her, but I know she loved those things beyond all belief. They weren't just a fashion accessory for her."

"I know. That wasn't easy for me either. I do like her, you know. But this is important. And now that I have won, there is no way I can take an actual loss. Come here. I want to hold you."

He came over and gave me a hug, which felt really nice. Not having a body really makes you appreciate actual, tactile sensations. We held each other for a while, but after around a half an hour, I got up. 

"Okay, I am fairly certain I won't have to kill Waddles. You can reveal yourself after she breaks off the deal with me."

He nodded, which I knew because the eyes I had on his earrings bobbed up and down.

We strode back into the parlor with Shooting Star and Pentagram, and I shooed Pentagram out. I rested my hands on my one knee as I sat, and I looked over to her. "Well?" I said. "Have you made a decision?"

She was holding Waddles the pig in her arms, tears falling silently down her face. "I just want you to know that you are a big butthead! But, yeah. I made a decision. You can hurt my brother. Just, don't hurt Waddles. He never did anything to you!"

"Now's not really the time to be making demands isn't it Shooting Star? But, I am glad you came to the right decision. You do always make the selfish decision in the end. I must say I am impressed that you had the tenacity to hold out through your life's work being destroyed. Anyways. I won't hurt your pig. For this. Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You can talk to Pine Tree now."

"Whuh?"

I rolled my eye and pointed, and she gasped, because her brother had just appeared, and had wings, and they were dragonfly, and he wasn't hurt, and… could she touch him? Or would that hurt him?

"You can touch him, IF he lets you."

She rushed over to Pine Tree, babbling about what happened. He awkwardly patted her and said, "I know what happened Mabel, I was here the whole time."

"How? What? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Invisibility, and being quiet, also Bill makes a very good distraction. And… I tried to. I wasn't allowed to speak or make noise, so I had to think my protests." he lied. He also neglected to mention that he wanted me to hurt him, to pound into him, which is probably for the best. 

"Now here are the rules: You can't talk about Pine Tree being alive to anyone not in this house. It's a secret. If you break that, well, you'll lose your visitation privileges. For both him and the pig." I cautioned her.

She nodded like a little bobble-head toy. "I'm just glad you are okay. What the hecksies does Bill want to hurt you for anyway?"

"I expect punishment for bad behavior." He said simply.

"Well, this has been fun, but we have to go." I interjected. "Say goodbye now!"

Pine Tree smiled at her reassuringly. "Looks like I have to go now. Be safe around Gideon okay?"

"Wait!" she cried. "Can't you stay here with me, or we could go back to the Mystery Shack?"

"And live with Gideon?" he scoffed. "I have rooms in the Fearamid, remember? Demons are much better in close company than he is. Take care."

She cried and hugged Waddles close, sighing at Pine Tree's answer. I, annoyed at her antics, opened a portal to the Fearamid in the room and strolled through, Pine Tree following dutifully behind, and closed it, leaving her grasping on thin air.

* * *

We returned to the pyramid in the sky, and I reached out to hold Bill. "That was hard to watch. I get that you had to do it, it just… hurts."

"Hey, I understand." He replied, hugging me tightly. "No-one wants to see their loved ones in pain. But you have a job to do today. You can go and try doomsaying, or you can work out another method of obtaining worshippers for me."

"I think I will try working out another idea. Getting them to pay for it! Free stuff is sketchy, but if you have to pay for it, it makes it more appealing and worthwhile seeming."

"Take Keyhole and Teeth, they might be able to help."

I nodded, happy to have assistance with this project.

Hours later, me, Keyhole, and Teeth were sitting in an empty room in the Fearamid sketching out various summoning circles in chalk on the floor. We had a list of things people or animals could offer up to receive a talisman and I had started creating a video to post online.

The summoning circle had of course, a sigil of Bill in the middle, with the Henchmaniacs' and my symbols circling him. That way one of us would take the call so to speak, and each of us had different criteria for passing out amulets. Obviously, some offers would be accepted no matter what, like their own soul, the soul of one of their loved ones, or gold. Pacifier wanted bottles of blood or babies, Eight-Ball would accept sabotage or funny pranks, Pyronica wanted to try all sorts of new foods but would also deign to accept well, her namesake, acts of arson. Amorphous shape wanted folks to solve What-the-heck-a-hedrons in front of him, and everyone wanted general nonsensical chaos to spurt forth. Teeth liked forks, not spoons, would kill you for giving him a spoon. In general we figured out the offerings, and I integrated some of the more heinous ideas into the video. A petitioner would effectively be spinning the roulette wheel of who would pick up, so they had to prep many an item for ensured safety.

The video was actually made into two videos, a more drawn out and in depth explanation video, and a short ad for the Oddpocalypse / Weirdmageddon / general end of the world. There were already my intro videos to each member of the crew, and those held the secrets of what would be accepted as tribute. The short ad mostly consisted of skyline shots of Weirdmaggedon over Gravity Falls and other cities it had claimed, with a brief showing of the ritual circle needed and a pharmaceutical - length list of submissions and side effects and oh that you might not get the demon you hoped for all in small print. Those who were serious should watch the in depth tutorial on 'How to Summon One of Your New Overlords!'. 

That one had a step by step clear guide to doing the ritual, a list of things Bill Cipher wanted, the perks - being much less likely to be killed by demons, and the warning that you should prepare for any of his crew to answer your call! For shits and giggles we put Gideon's phone number in as a contact.

All in all, it covered most everything, except that I would also be answering calls as well. It even included a guide to pronunciation of the ritual latin. And Bill seemed happy with my work, so when he gave the approval and the magic to make it stay viral, I posted the videos and waited for calls to come in. The first few summonings to come in were trying to prank whoever made the video, but when actual demons showed up through what appeared to be tears in reality, the summoners freaked out. In actuality, the summons would also leak rift and weirdness energies into the summoning circle, so the demons could work their magic. This would in turn, cause the ripple of Weirdmaggedon's bursting of the bubble to speed up when it hit one of these already so to speak filled in sections, making the entire thing harder to predict. 

One streamer decided to do it on stream, and the results went viral. The thirteen people watching it saw the streamer killed on camera for trying to game the system, by a demon no less, and immediately started telling people in the comments to take it seriously. A few folks decided to take it seriously and try it out on live camera, and most of course thought it was a joke, but when paired with the fact that no communication was coming out of Seattle, Portland, or the surrounding area, we started to get more serious callers. Bill loved the randomness of it, the inherent cruelty of the chances, and that his word was being spread.


	12. Chapter 12

I rested in bed, happy as can be. I hadn't been called on more than twice, and Bill's mood was way up. Instead of angry or plotting, he just had fun. We all enjoyed ourselves partying near constantly, except for the slowly becoming more constant offerings interrupting. But today would be different. Today, I face my parents. North San Francisco was on schedule to fall around four in the afternoon, so if I did nothing by tomorrow they would be encased in apocalypse, and I doubted their practical monster fighting skills. 

"So," I began to Bill as I ate breakfast and he poked me. "Do you want to meet my parents? Or do I just shove them into an apartment and leave them alone to deal with the insanity?"

"Well, they should be impressed we are even having this conversation. Not many measly meat sacks get to meet me anymore."

"Are you done alliterating? Cause I'd like an answer."

"You wound me, Pine Tree. But not now. We'll see if they earn it. I don't want to deal with overprotective parents. I'm too likely to burn them to ash. And while you don't particularly like your parents, you do care about them enough to ensure they don't get brutally massacred. Such filial devotion you have."

I ate my pancakes, but rolled my eyes at his antics. They're so sweet. That realization, that I wanted to please him, sort of hit me like a ton of bricks. But in a way, it's true. At least I'm not some mindless puppet like Gideon or Grunkle Ford. 

He turned to me, expression sombering. "You know I wouldn't do that to you. I want you to have choices. Free will is very important to me. You have no idea what it's like, being trapped for millenia."

"No, I don't. I am only eighteen after all."

"Good luck on your visit."

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

I happened to get distracted by a long petitioner summon who didn't have any gold or souls she wanted to sacrifice, but she made for interesting conversation, so I ended up giving her an amulet after all. But in the end I ended up leaving for my family's house at eleven A.M. I took a portal to the edge of the bubble and began flying.

I am not sure how I felt about this whole mission. Maybe it's because I haven't seen my parents since the beginning of that eventful summer, but I think I'm a little afraid of seeing them. Over the course of the flight I mused over possible ways the conversation could go. To be fair, my parents should be freaking out since school started a week ago and we never got back and they haven't heard from Grunkle Stan. Shit.

When I finally got to my house, which took a lot longer than I expected, due to trying to fly above suburbia and understand landmarks from above, I landed in front of the house. This wasn't home anymore. Their cars weren't in the driveway, which meant I would probably have to wait for them to get off work. But that isn't feasible, because the bubble would be almost on them by the time that happened. I went inside after unlocking the door with the key under the frog statue in the garden, and everything looked the same. It was kind of trippy. First, to call Mom. No need to get out of whack because of this. So I went to the house phone, yes we still had one, cause Mabel and I didn't have cell phones at the beginning of the summer, and dialed my mom's cell number. It rang a few times, but finally she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Who is this?" She shrilled, "I don't want any jokes right now."

"Whoa, it's me, Dipper. I need to talk to you and Dad."

"You're not my son!"

"Wait, wait, listen to me. You know about the apocalypse stuff? Well it started in Gravity Falls, and I got… aged up to adulthood." Shit. My voice. That's it. "That's why my voice sounds different."

She groaned, but answered. "You, stay put. Me and my husband will be there shortly." Then she hung up.

I don't think she believed me that I was Dipper. That makes things harder. Oh well, I thought, shrugging as I went up to my room. It looked the same as ever, which was really weird. I know it wasn't that the world was put on pause, but that I was accelerated through it, but its still so weird to see things exactly the same as my memories remember them. Oh hey! It's my DS. I grabbed it and plopped down on my bed, booting up the game inside. Law and Justice, Ace Prosecutor. I remember this, you had to do detective work to find all the clues and bring the right person to trial, then convince the judge in a hilariously wacky representation of the justice system that the guy you picked was guilty. It's actually very hard in the later stages since you only find out if you got the right guy after they are found guilty.

Halfway through the second stage, having skipped the first one, I heard a car pull into the garage. Then another one into the driveway. Huh. I guess they were at the same place. I went downstairs, putting the game in my dimensional pocket.

When I got there, Dad was escorting into the house a couple of federal agents. In fact, were those… Powers and Trigger? Hah! It was them. I'll freak em out by calling them by name.

"Afternoon Agent Powers, Agent Trigger."

Trigger looked mildly taken aback, and Powers said, "You are under investigation as a suspicious individual in the circumstances surrounding the media blackout of Seattle and Portland. You are wanted for the murder of several officers. What have you to say to that?"

"Geeze, I mean, that's unfair. They shot at me, and I never shot back at them. Anyway, Hi Dad, I am sorry you had to bring these guys into it."

He looked very confused, looking between the pair of them and me, staring at my wings, trying to parse the situation. "You say you are my son, but my son is thirteen. Why are you bothering my family?"

"It is me, Dad, and I'll prove it to you. Can I just do it not in front of the agents?"

Agent Powers remarked, "If it is about Mason Pines' abnormal birthmark, show us as well."

Ugh, now I felt awkward. But I lifted my bangs and showed my constellation mark. My dad frowned, but walked up to me. "Dipper? Is that really you?"

"Yes Dad, it is me. Like I told Mom, the reason why I look this way is because of the supernatural occurrences in Gravity Falls, namely I spent five years in a bubble that passed at two hundred and fifty times speed as regular time. I know these agents because they were investigating the town for mysterious events."

"Say I believe you, what happened to Mabel, and how did you get wings? Are they real? How can this - magic stuff be real?"

I winced when he said Mabel's name. "She is… traumatized. Stuff has gone down, with Bill Cipher, the new ruler of Weirdmaggedon. She defied him, and it led to her losing all her sweaters. And yes, my wings work, the agents probably have video of them in action." I lifted into the air inside the kitchen to prove my point.

At that moment Mom stepped into the entryway. "Good, everyone is here." She said. "Now just who are you?"

"Like I was saying, I am Dipper, your son."

Dad nodded to her saying, "He showed us his birthmark."

She started crying, and sat down on the couch.

The agents were whispering to one another, and I glared at them. "Anything to share?" I asked.

"Mason Pines, you are hereby under arrest for the murders of several agents and policemen, as well as being wanted for questioning about the phenomena so far known as Haze."

"Haze? Is that what you're calling it? That's hilarious." I started laughing softly. "Its called Weirdmageddon, and I won't go with you. I am here to take my family back to Gravity Falls."

"You're resisting arrest then?"

I crossed my arms. "I guess I am. Mom, Dad, you are going to want to come with me. The apocalypse will be here by the end of the night, and you don't want to be here when it does. Powers, Trigger, if you've seen my videos, you'll have an idea of the demons that are about to invade, and for such a large cityscape as San Francisco, they will be out in force."

"What videos, Dipper?"

I looked at my mom in astonishment. "You mean to tell me you haven't seen the ad for Weirdmaggedon? Or any of the videos I've put out?"

"Don't take that tone with me." She said. "We have been worried sick since we couldn't get ahold of your Great Uncle."

"Well, he's not dead. Phones and internet just don't transfer between here and inside the sphere of Weirdmaggedon."

The agents stalked over to me, ready to grab me by the arms. I hovered out of reach, flying up to the ceiling. They dialed it in on their radios to get more support, but I sped past them and flew out the window, shattering glass. As I left I called out, "Mom, Dad, there will be a portal at Fairview Park at eight P.M. tonight. Step through. It'll be one way and take you to your new apartments, so pack your bags." With that I sped north towards the border of sanity.

* * *

Finally, my eyebats found Glasses. I had him dragged to the center of the throne room, so we could negotiate. I hovered before him in my non-humanoid form, and ordered him unfrozen, but I placed a shackle around his ankle leading into the floor so he couldn't flee. As color returned to his face, I internally grinned as his expression went from shocked to terrified. I flew in to next to him and draped my arm around his shoulders.

"Well well well. Look what the eyebat dragged in. I've been looking for you. I have a gift for you!" I reached behind my back and pulled out a wrapped box with a giant bow on top and passed it to him.

He took it, cautiously, but didn't open it. "What's inside?" he asked.

"Take a look! I promise it doesn't bite."

He tried to edge away from me, but I held firm to his shoulder. Looking down he realized his chained up nature, and he ran his hand through his beard a few times, pondering. Eventually, he recognized he wasn't going to go anywhere without opening it, since we had a nice long awkward silence. Inside the box lay a brightly glowing white light, that seared his eyes as he gazed upon it. He started screaming, music to my ears, shouting "What in the twelve hells is this dream demon?"

I responded. "I'm glad you asked. It's your insanity, I am returning it to you."

He continued screaming, and I let him go. He immediately began tugging at his chain and trying to run away from the light, but he couldn't escape. As he cried and screamed, the light began to diminish, and as it faded away, he rocked in a fetal position with his hands over his head. He had to have the worst migraine of his life. Now, his memories were all there, including the ones he wanted to have removed. All the memories of the Nightmare Realm are fresh in his mind, so of course, he went catatonic. I also twisted the memories slightly, so that he would be sure never to regain his sanity.

I was leaning on my throne, drinking a margarita, and listening to progress reports when Pine Tree called for a portal home. I brought him straight to the throne room, where he looked at Glasses confusedly. "Old Man McGucket? Why is he here?"

I shooed away the demons with progress reports and gestured for Pine Tree to come to me. As he did, I materialized him a glass of time punch, and set it on the rim of the chair. "Come on up sapling! Have a drink! He just got his insanity back, I don't know why he isn't more grateful." 

Pine Tree sipped his time punch and smiled at me. "Oh. Well, anyway. My parents didn't come with me. In fact, they brought those agents investigating Gravity Falls all that time ago into our house."

My eye turned red at the mention of Agent Powers and Trigger. "The goons who wanted to shut down the portal? THEY'RE investigating you!?"

Pine Tree wasn't fazed by my anger, answering. "Yep. And now Weirdmaggedon as a whole. They're investigating me cause of the videos I made. They tried to arrest me. Probably won't let my parents come here. Oh, I told them there'd be a portal in Fairview Park at eight. Can you make one that's one way for them? And," he grinned maliciously, "make it a trap for any government men that come through?"

I chuckled darkly. "Of course, Pine Tree. I would be happy to. Show me the memory of the altercation, will you?"

He nodded and did, focusing on bringing it to the forefront of his mind. Such a pliant sapling. I pulled him into my lap and held him gently while I watched his memory. As it went on my eye crinkled downward more and more and I squeezed my glass tightly. When it ended I dumped the whole drink in my eye and smashed the glass on the arm of my throne.

"I think I know what I need to do."

He looked up at me with his doe-like eyes, big and full of wonder. "What is it, Bill?"

"I think it's time you learned a bit about torture."

"What?" He cried, scooting away from me. "But I haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, no sapling, you would be doing the torturing. Of one of the agents."

He scooted back close to me, leaning his head against my bricks. "Oh. Will it be bad?"

I caressed his hair, shrugging. "It's no problem to me, but I am a demon. It might be hard on you, but I'll be there watching. You can do it. I know you can."

He blushed at the praise. "Do we need to do anything for setup?"

"I'll just make the portal go into an empty room. If your parents walk through, I'll teleport them directly to the apartments. If an enemy does, I will 'port them to the dungeons. But now that you mention it, I have an outfit for you to wear during it." I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I would love to see you covered in our enemy's blood, just the thought of it is getting me excited."

His blush deepened several shades of red.


	13. Chapter 13

My outfit included black leather pants with no pockets and a dark blue apron like shirt that had clasps on the back, with my pine tree symbol on it. The shirt would allow for my wings to be free in the large rooms of the fearamid. There were other shirt and pant combinations, all with this odd clasp system on the shirt. Bill told me they were what attach bras together.

Before eight o clock arrived, Bill called a meeting with me and the Henchmaniacs, warning us all that we were likely to be under attack from the U.S. Government. "We would be portaling them into the fearamid, and everyone should be ready to defend themselves. Stay with a buddy unless you are certain you can survive small arms fire. We need to take a complete victory, and let them attack first. This attack will be filmed and released to the masses." This surprised me. "Yes, Pine Tree will be editing the footage together, so be sure to put on a good show, but don't reveal your true strength." The demons looked at each other confused, and Bill continued. "So we can surprise them later, you numbnuts!" They turned and nodded at each other, some of them grinning. "I won't be participating in this battle, but watching and filming. After you subdue the enemy, take them to the dungeons. Do well and I might let you eat one or two, after I extract their plans. Lets do this!"

All of us cheered in response. Taking me aside, Bill pulled out a long and thin gaily wrapped box. "This is for you to defend yourself with." I oh-so-carefully removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a black leather sheath containing a dagger with a golden hilt and sapphire in the pommel. It was beautiful. Pulling the dagger out of the sheath I noticed runes etched into the blade, ones for sharpness and blood flow, and also blood production. 

"Blood production?" I asked. "This, this is marvelous."

"It's so when you cut them they bleed faster, but don't die from blood loss. They just keep bleeding!"

"That is incredibly sadistic and cruel."

"So it is! Admit it, you love it!"

I smiled awkwardly. "Thank you for the gift."

He frowned. "You don't like it, do you? You should know that is a sacrificial dagger used by cultists of mine throughout the ages."

"I just… don't want to hurt anyone."

He pulled me into a hug. "Oh Sapling, don't worry about that. All you have to do is do what I want you to, and everything will be fine. This is good practice for you. I know you don't like seeing people in pain, but you need to remember, they are our enemies. And all is fair in love and war. I'll have you do diplomacy with others as well, but you need to learn to do this. Besides, think about how it will feel to get vengeance upon them, those who thought you weak."

"I don't know."

"I know you can do it. I believe in you." He smiled at me, a toothy grin. "Also, remember that the whole Fearamid is filled with magic, ready for you to use. Chain them up and let yourself go. There is no judgement here. Let yourself feel the anger, the mirth at conquering those weaker than you, those who chose the wrong side."

His words were so soothing, making so much sense; I didn't want to give in but I knew that I would end up doing so. He just… his words just… took me away from rational thought. 

"They do not!" He cried out petulantly.

Like I can't help but do what he wants, and I want to, even if I feel like I shouldn't. And sometimes his mind reading really pisses me off. "I just feel like you are pressuring me into this, Bill."

"Well of course I am pressuring you into it! I want you to take charge and flourish."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Huzzah!"

Seven thirty came and went, and me and Bill had been making out for a while in celebration of me being willing to torture an agent. Which is pretty messed up if you think about it, but gods damned did it feel good to cuddle and kiss. I got ready, waiting by the portal room, to see who would come through.

The portal opened and nobody passed through. I ended up sitting there playing my game waiting for someone to enter, when eventually I heard a crash. A drone had fallen to the floor. I guess they were sending in remote operated devices. I moved it over to the side of the room, and went back to my game. Around five minutes later, someone stepped through. Two agents I didn't recognize had arrived, weapons drawn. I put my game away.

"Welcome to the Fearamid. I would put your weapons down. Also, this portal was for my parents, not the government."

They pointed their guns at me, uselessly. "Hands in the air! You are wanted for spreading the Haze!"

"Oh my Gods. It's called Weirdmaggedon. And I haven't spread it. I am just the messenger. The one who warns people about it, and frankly I have offered people a way to be saved."

"I said, put your hands up!"

I rolled my eyes. "No."

One of the agents started moving towards me, trying to flank me, and probably grab my hands so they could arrest me, so I pulsed my barrier out, so that they wouldn't be able to touch me. Like I predicted, the agent tried to grab my arm and pull it behind my back. I tsked as he failed, bouncing off the barrier. The other one pointed his gun at my knee, confused.

"Don't touch me. If you want a fight, go out there and start attacking the demons. But I am telling you, there is no way back for you. You can surrender nicely, or the henchmaniacs can have some fun."

The one agent who was trying to grab me tried to tackle me, but bounced off and landed on the ground. The other agent took that as me attacking… and shot me. I felt the tap of the bullet before it shot right back at him and hit him in the knee. He screamed, and I sighed, walking out of the room.

"Get back here!"

I lifted into the air, flying up above and to the waiting demons. The one agent chased me, but started backing away as soon as he saw them. He tried to flee into the portal room, but the doorway had closed behind him. The demons began to give chase as he turned and ran.

* * *

I watched as the demons chased down the man who tried to assault Pine Tree, chasing him through hallway after hallway. He was originally faster than the Henchmaniacs and the rest of my crew, but he was only one man, and he had no idea where he was going. To make things more fun I had doors slam shut in his face, narrowly missing him by inches of his gelled hair, and the staircases in the Fearamid were not built with human proportions in mind. Now the demons were stupid, not splitting up into little groups to try and surround him, but eventually, the demons will catch him. 

Meanwhile, Pine Tree had returned to the one who shot him. His steps were tense, nervous, and he kept wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. But the gunshot victim was much worse off. He kept screaming and cursing. Not very professional of him. And when Pine Tree returned to the room, he began speaking in a low tone.

"They'll get you for this. Traitor."

I didn't want Pine Tree to think he was a traitor to humanity, but if I showed up now it would just reaffirm this guy's thoughts. So I let Pine Tree handle the situation. Thankfully his intent was not to betray me. Pine Tree approached the injured agent, who began telling him, "Don't you come any closer. I'll shoot!"

The portal was one way and opaque, so nobody on the other side could hear or see what was going on, and we couldn't see into their side either. Pine Tree approached with his hands up, not what I would have done, but okay. He then kept getting closer, and when the agent shot at him again, well Pine Tree looked pissed. The agent was not using tranquilizer darts, so he shot himself in the chest, and was leaking an impressive amount of blood. Oh, and he passed out from the shock. My Pine Tree rushed over to staunch the wound, with some bandages he was making out of thin air. He badly covered the gunshot wound and had them stick to the body. Next he dragged the body out of the room, but was stopped when he saw a little placard I made.

It said 'This way to shortcut to the dungeon'. 

He smiled, hands covered in blood, and said to the air, "Thanks Bill. I appreciate it."

As he dragged the body down the corridor, it left a smear of red, iron rich vitae marking their progress. It was dripping down the guy's shirt and being spread by the rest of him. I thought the touch of red on black looked quite nice actually. But after it curdles I'll have to get someone to wash it. Oooh, now they are taking the stairs. Pine Tree picked up the man and carried him down, very slowly, getting blood over his front accidentally, then set him down when the stairs were over and continued on his merry way to the torture chamber I had set aside for him.

I materialized inside the chamber and lifted the irritant with my magic, floating him over to the chair where he would be sitting, and wound those restraints of snake like demons around his wrists and ankles. 

"Pine Tree, I'm gonna go inside his mind now and get all the salient information we can use, so you have fun." With that I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and I vanished, slipping into this random agent's mindscape. His eyeballs glowed bright white from behind his eyelids, and I rummaged around in there, floating around the shabby hotel hallways of his mind, seeking secrets classified as eyes only. 

Eventually I popped out in my humanoid form with what we needed, really knowing they had no good reaction to Weirdmaggedon, but that they were considering air strikes in the affected areas, which will just endear the government to the civilians. Of course I am kidding, it will cause further strife and chaos!

During that time Pine Tree had worked up the courage to cut a little triangle into the agent's arm. The blood beaded up cutely, for he hadn't done more than barely cut the skin. I frowned slightly at how little he did, asking "Why haven't you done more?"

He shuffled his feet and looked down, embarrassed. "I didn't want to kill him, especially not with you inside."

"Aww, that's sweet. But don't worry, killing the host I am in won't hurt me. I just pop out. But really, you were scared. This is your first time."

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and wake him up, let's see what you can do."

Pine Tree nodded and stalked over to the unconscious agent, and his butt looked really good when he did. The leather pants were a good choice. He slapped the man hard across the face, and the agent let out a moan.

"Ouugh."

"Wakey wakey." Pine Tree said.

The agent startled awake, narrowing his eyes and taking in the sight of both me and my sapling. He kicked out at Pine Tree, giving himself a knock in the shin as he bounced off the barrier. "It's a crime to hold a federal officer prisoner."

"Hmm," I said, "Your rules don't apply anymore! That means we can do whatever we want!"

"Also," Pine Tree stated, "any damage you attempt to do to me will be returned to you."

"But not that guy? Thing? Why is it wearing a suit?"

He chuckled, "Oh I'm sure you'll feel the pain tenfold if he is in the mood."

I put my hands up in a mock gasp "He, he doesn't recognize me? Name's Bill Cipher, pleased to meetcha, no I don't want your name. Pine Tree, at em!" and I materialized and threw a bat into my sapling's hands. "Make it bloody."

Pine Tree began by swinging the bat downwards at the agents hands, crushing the knuckles. Then he moved onto the kneecaps, digging the handle into the gunshot wound, drawing a grunt of pain out of our new 'friend'. After bashing the kneecaps he went on to mutilate the guy's feet, which made satisfying thuds when they got hit. Our victim kept wincing and mewling out. "Why?" he cried out at one point.

"Your organization dared to try and arrest Pine Tree, and still haven't let his family through the portal."

Next my sapling took the knife and sliced off the clothes so the man too, and peeled his bloody shirt off of him. He started carving some runes into the man, letting his blood drip to the ground. The message, written in one of my ciphers said this:

A fool, a defier, now a gift.

After my sapling finished the carving he showed it to me, and I felt very honored. I directed him to finally kill the man, but he hesitated, started crying instead. I reached down to pet his fluffy, sweat stained hair and lifted him up, saying, "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'll kill him myself. You don't have to."

He relaxed in my arms, a great burden taken from him. Over the years he must have accepted that death comes to those opposed to demons, he just worried about his friends and family, and accepted what he can and cannot control. I released him from my grip, and quickly burned the guy into cinders with my flame, accepting him as an offering.

Pine Tree peered out from between his fingers, "Is, is it over?"

"Yes, it is." I said with a lascivious grin on my lips. "Now follow me." And I took him to the penthouse of the Fearamid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn notice. Skip to the line break if you don't want to read smut.

Bill led me up stairs, and more stairs and more, through the escher stair section, and then up even more stairs. This was not the way to my rooms or the throne room, or even the library. At last he brought me to a wall with a heavy gold curtain on it, and pushed the curtain aside, showing another set of stairs. Finally at the top of that was a heavily decorated wall, which Bill pressed various spots on and it opened into an archway. 

Inside were the typical black walls, but with lovely tan architecture. Above a roaring fireplace was a framed portrait of Bill wearing a crown composed of human skulls, standing on the world and holding a large scepter. Ruler of the world indeed. There was a lovely grand piano placed over to the side, and plush rugs on the floor to soften the ground. The walls all sloped to the top, creating a point about two thirds of the way into the room. We must be at the peak of the pyramid. Beyond a curtain I could see the hints of a bed, draped in golden silk. 

"What is this place?" I asked with wonder.

"This, my sapling, is the penthouse suite of the Fearamid, where I stay." He reached for me and I went to him, where he held me tightly in a hug and gave me a deep kiss. I wasn't expecting for his tongue to press against my lips. Hesitantly, I opened my mouth and he slipped in, exploring my cavern. I couldn't help but make an 'umph' sound. He grinned at the sound, and rubbed my back with three of his hands, massaging me into putty. More moans and grunts escaped me, and he captured them with his lips. "You have no idea how much I want to pound into you right now." He smirked as he spoke. "But I'll settle for being gentle."

I pulled away slightly, breaking away from the kiss. "Thank you." 

He picked me up and carried me to the bed, setting me on the edge. I gulped as he began undoing his tie, oh so slowly. He began unbuttoning his buttons, one at a time, rather than three at a time which he totally could do. I sat and watched, drinking in the sight of such a beautiful man undressing before me. After his shirt was unbuttoned and he removed his suit jacket, he leaned into me, getting blood on his white shirt. He pressed me down onto the bed and held me there with one hand as he slowly removed his pants. I noticed a bulge in his underwear, and then he removed those, revealing his cock. This striptease was getting me all hot and bothered. I wanted to reach out and hold him, or take my own pants off, but he was just out of arm's reach. I began to unbutton my own pants, and he put one hand on mine, saying "Uh uh." and shaking his head. "Follow my lead."

The bulge in my pants was getting agonizingly hard to ignore, especially with his hand palming my crotch, and my breath hitched as my hips thrust forward slightly. He pushed back on me, apparently that was no good. "Bill…" I whined. 

"Take my shirt off." He ordered, and I was happy to comply. Getting it off six arms proved to be a challenge, especially when one of those hands was gently rubbing my groin area, and I didn't want him to stop. But he had to in order for his shirt to come off. I let out a moan when he stopped, but removed the damnable shirt. "Go ahead. Make those pretty noises for me." He caught my hands and pinned them above my head, using another set of arms to trap me under his chest, and finally doing something else with his last pair of hands. What could he be doing down there? I tried to look but he distracted me with a kiss. 

Eventually he pulled us both upright, after much kissing and panting. He sat upon me, naked and glorious, and I still had my pants on. He pulled his last set of hands out from behind his back and revealed a bottle of clear fluid. Ah, moisturizer. "Pine Tree. It's called lube." he said with a chuckle. "I want you to prep me, get me ready."

I blushed hard. "Bill! That's embarrassing!"

"Shhh. There's nobody here but us." He gave me a kiss to the neck, murmuring the words to my skin.

My face was already red at this point, so I nodded jerkily and took it. He made a small hum of approval and I poured a large dollop onto my hand. I began stroking his penis, making sure to get the fluid all over the entire thing. He cried out in happiness, making whimpering noises as I stroked him. After he was fully covered he pulled back and had me lay back down, taking my pants off. This was it. The moment. I heard him squirt a little bit more lube onto his hand and then he gently spread it on my bum. Soon enough one long index finger coated with it pressed against my entrance. Slowly, gently, he pressed it inside me. It stung a little, but I tried to relax like he had told me to the other night. I took some deep breaths, and he came up and began fondling my nipples, which completely stopped me from breathing deeply, cause it caused me to hitch my breath. But oh it felt so good. A moment later he was pressing around with his finger, getting me ready for a second. 

With his second finger came new territory for me. We hadn't succeeded at reaching this part before. It hurt like a bitch, but he left it sitting there so I could get accustomed to it. "Unh!" I groaned. To distract me from the pain he initiated making out, which, I heartily accepted. Soon enough I was too distracted by the kissing to notice the pain of him stretching me out and scissoring me. 

"One more, kay Pine Tree?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I need some more time." He wilted a little, and picked me up so as to get a better angle, and began thrusting in and out with his two fingers. He curled his fingers, which I didn't understand, until - "Aaaah!" I cried out in ecstasy. Again and again he hit that spot, and it made my whole body feel aflame.

"Now?" he asked.

I nodded jerkily, too out of it for words. The third finger hurt more than the previous one by a huge factor. Bill thankfully held it there steady, waiting for me to give him the go ahead. I panted for some time, felt like twenty seconds or so, before I said, "Okay, go ahead." He looked at me with a concerned expression on his face, and waited a bit more before stretching me out.

"You're doing really good Pine Tree. Can't wait to put my dick in you."

I mumbled a response that was in no way coherent. But he understood that I wanted this, and as he pulled his fingers out I sighed in relief. Then he pressed up against me, hoisting me into the air so that I could feel his cock against my hole, and pressed. 

It burned.

But I handled it. 

He was in me! After adjusting to his girth, he began to push himself in and pull himself out. Gently, so gently, then faster and rougher. He pumped my cock with his lubed up fingers in time to his thrusts, and I felt so alive. Felt so good. Hurt so much. Bill. Yes. It hurt, but it was so good. "Yes, yes." I started chanting. Finally I was about to come, and I thrust my hips up once more to release my seed.

But nothing came. All the pressure was still there, but he stopped stroking. 

"Bwuh?" I asked. "What's… going on?" 

He didn't answer, only looking at me with a furious expression. He continued pounding into me, once, twice, thrice more, until he climaxed. And then he waved one hand and I fell asleep.

* * *

Shattered glass and mirror shards reflected the image of him tied to the bed, wrecked as shit. Tiny triangles spread about the room told him over and over his sin. That he broke the rule. He writhed both in pain and ecstasy, as I held him down and tortured him to his breaking point. Would he learn? I hoped so. And I wanted him to choose to stay with me.

Once he reached his breaking point, I began hammering in his choices with whispered commands. "Choices, you have them. Choices. Abandon me or stay. Stay and receive punishment or flee and hope to survive. You'll have your powers, but can you survive out there. If you choose to stay, you'll need to present yourself before the throne in supplication immediately. No debating by yourself. Are you prepared to choose, Sapling? Decide wisely."

Then I retreated, unsure of what to have him do if he chose to stay. I wanted him to be with me, but I also wanted to dominate and control him. I want to be his master, but he needs to choose it. If he is to be a consideration he has to choose to do all the things I want. I sighed, leaving him in the bed, asleep. With a thought, I was back in my triangular form. I floated back down to the throne room, ready to talk to Glasses. 

He cowered attached to his chain, frightened by the demons that would scare him. His eyes were wild with fear, and he was gibbering to himself. I approached him from behind to further scare him, saying "Did you miss me? I'm back now Glasses, no need to worry!" He jumped in surprise, causing his chain to jingle, then turned around to face me, shaking in fear.

"The one-eyed beast…" he murmured.

"Got it in one! Bill Cipher here, at your service, but of course, you already knew that." I said, tapping at his head.

He drew himself up to around two thirds his full height, pulling himself out of his cower a little, and spoke. "What the fiddleMcjiggers hootenany parsicles do you want?"

I reached around and held him by the shoulder, getting up real close in his personal space. Then I gestured with my arm, showcasing the splendor of the Fearamid. "How would you like to be the new architect of the town? I've been watching you, and I am impressed. Death robots, a giant Gideon-bot, a fake Gobblewonker. Why spend your days living in the junkyard with your raccoon wife when you could build insane vehicles and houses for all the folks who'll be moving to our lovely Gravity Falls? You could even redesign that old bridge.

"That do sound awful nice."

"And hey, maybe your son will finally acknowledge you."

"Don't you bring Tate into this you bumswabbing skedadngling rapscallion!"

My color darkened to red. "Don't tell me what to do old man. I could rewrite his memories with a snap, or worse, shuffle his organs so he dies. Or, I could leave him be. Let him run his bait shop at the lake, be one of the 'normal' people here in town." 

He slowly started to nod, coming around to my point of view. "It's all settled then. I'll get you set up with a mark so that you don't get attacked, but actually making things'll be up to you! Tata!" I said, and I sent him to the town, letting him get his bearings before he started rebuilding.

Sadly, there was nothing else to occupy me while I waited for Pine Tree to wake up. What would I do if he actually chose to flee the Fearamid? He'd be fine combat wise, but without an income or way to eat he might starve. I just hope he doesn't choose to leave me. Maybe I should check on some of the lesser demons. That'll give me something to do. No, what if he wakes up?


End file.
